Apenas Um anjo
by Video Girl Ai
Summary: Por fim,queria realmente ser um anjo...quebrar as regras celestiais...sentir um amor único e exclusivo e chorar por todos os demais... Queria ser apenas o anjo... que ama vc e nada mais. COMPLETA
1. Um anjo

**Notas1:** Shaman King não me pertence, a poesia " Um anjo" também não... Talvez algum dia ( se eu conseguir contratar um bom advogado e um Gênio da Lâmpada) um desses dois possa me pertencer. 

**Notas2:** Vou pedir para que vocês não me matem pois esta é a primeira fic minha cuja o assunto não é relacionado a Inuyasha, assim dêem um desconto para essa pobre criatura que vos escreve.

**Notas3**-(Sim eu sou chata eu sei ú.ù) Vou pedir perdão desde já pelos erros de português...fazer o quê? Não sou aluna exemplar.

**Sumário-** Anna é um anjo solitário e perdido que caminha sem rumo entre a Terra e o Céu. Um dia recebe a missão de ajudar um garoto muito peculiar chamado Yoh Asakura . Mas esse jovem e inexperiente anjo nunca pensou que em sua missão pudesse encontrar o amor. Anna/Yoh Alternative Universe

* * *

**_Um anjo_**

**_Eu queria realmente ser um anjo..._** ...

Uma jovem caminhava vagarosamente pela praia sem deixar nenhuma pegada sobre a areia. Com certeza qualquer um que prestasse bastante atenção ao fato se assustaria. Contudo não era bem assim; a verdade é que a jovem era impossível de ser vista aos olhos humanos. Talvez, impossível apenas para os adultos pois as crianças podiam vê-la com muita clareza.  
**_O anjo que vela._**

Mamãe, olha, um anjo!  
Um criança gritou e apontou contente em direção a Anna.  
-E como é este anjo?- A mãe perguntou sorrindo pensando ser uma brincadeira de seu filho. Não, ela não podia ver Anna, se quer acreditava em sua existência.  
-É um anjo bonito... Mas parece tão triste.  
-Um anjo triste?- Arqueou a sobrancelha e soltou um riso de desdém- Deve ser um demônio.  
**_Anjo que guarda..._**

Não é um demônio!- O menino gritou, fazendo com que as pessoas ao redor olhassem curiosas para ele- É um anjo!  
A mulher revirou os olhos e puxou o menino pelo braço. O anjo continuou caminhando

**_O anjo que protege._**  
Anna olhou a sua volta. Podia ver casais, famílias e até um ser solitário como ela caminhando. Também distinguia facilmente anjos de vestes brilhantes que acompanhavam, felizes, seus protegidos. Quando um destes à via logo acenava para ela e sorria. Ela, como resposta, apenas balançava a cabeça.

**_Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares..._**  
Finalmente o ser celestial parou de andar e passou a observar, atento, as ondas do mar se quebrarem na areia. Percebeu então, ao longe, que algo vinha voando velozmente em sua direção. Abriu um meio sorriso, siníco.  
- Olá Anna!- O Querubim gritou contente assim que a viu.  
**_E ser apenas um anjo._**

- Olá Andie.- Soltou um riso pelo nariz enquanto olhava a "Anjinha" de cima a baixo; Cabelos pretos cacheados, olhos azuis muito vivos e alegres, vestes brancas ; mais "Clássica" impossível. Totalmente diferente dela cuja os cabelos loiros escorridos e os olhos pretos sem vida apenas combinavam com sua forma "estranha" de se vestir.  
-Do que está rindo? - Andie perguntou piscando inocentemente.  
-Nada Andie. - Retornou para sua expressão séria- Mas está aqui por quê? Veio me trazer algum recado?  
- Sim!- A "Anjinha" balançou a cabeça afirmando- Nina quer falar com você. Você não têm se comportado muito bem né?  
- E o que te importa? - Perguntou extremamente irritada.  
- Me perdoe!- Andie abaixou a cabeça e simplesmente desapareceu. Anna foi se encontrar com Nina.

* * *

- Anna.- O Arcanjo chamou-a calmamente, fazendo um sinal para que se aproximasse.  
- O que deseja?  
Algum tempo eu ando observando você Anna.- Olhou para a jovem e ignorou sua cara de emburrada- Você me parece triste e solitária demais para um anjo.  
-**hunpf!-** Foi só o que respondeu.  
- Por isso lhe mandarei para a Terra. Você irá ajudar este menino aqui- lhe mostrou uma imagem do garoto- O nome dele é Yoh Asakura.

* * *

**O Que estão achando? Esse cap. foi curtinho mais vale pelo menos um comentário né? Bom obrigado pela sua atenção e a até o cap 2 (que será entregue ainda hoje).**


	2. Não é permitido a um anjo

**Cap. 2**

**Não é permitido a um anjo...**

* * *

**_Queria realmente ser um anjo_**

Anna parou em frente a casa e respirou fundo. Tentou convencer Nina a atrasar sua missão em mais algumas semanas. O arcanjo não cedeu. E lá estava ela, Anna, em frente do que mais parecia ser um templo antigo.  
-Quanto mais cedo for, mais cedo eu vou embora.- murmurou para si mesma e entrou, atravessando a porta.

Chegou até a sala e só pode constatar que a frase " parece que passou um furacão por aqui" era bem adequada para aquele lugar. Roupas estavam espalhadas pela casa assim como caixas de pizzas e potes de sorvetes que deveriam ser de semanas atrás. Era um verdadeiro chiqueiro. Ficou se perguntando se a mãe daquele menino nunca pensou em limpar a casa, ou pelo menos dar bons modos ao filho.  
_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

Ohayo. Posso ajuda-la?- Um espirito de Samurai perguntou a Anna assim que a viu.  
" Só pode ser brincadeira, esse cara já tem um espirito que cuida dele e ainda enviam um anjo"  
-Na verdade, eu estou procurando por Yoh Asakura.  
-Ele foi para a escola mas já deve estar chegando.  
-Eu espero.  
**_O anjo que guarda..._**  
O anjo se colocou em frente a janela e ficou observando as poucas pessoas que caminhavam em frente aquela casa. Na verdade elas se distanciavam o máximo possível, acreditavam que era amaldiçoada.

**_O anjo que protege..._**

Finalmente, ele apareceu. Com fones de ouvidos enormes, grotescos até, acompanhado de uma garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa que andava olhando para o chão.

* * *

Yoh nem acreditava que conseguira chegar em casa. O dia na escola tinha sido realmente difícil. Parou em frente ao portão e olhando fixamente para a garota a sua frente, sua namorada, abriu um sorriso e perguntou:  
Tamao, você vai no festival comigo?  
**_Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares..._**

A garota, que até em tão apenas fitava o chão, levantou a cabeça e olhou para Yoh. Acho que sim, talvez. - Ela sorriu, porém era perceptível que não era sincero.  
Yoh perdeu o sorriso. Haviam algumas semanas que Tamao estava agindo de forma diferente. Ele perguntou mais de mil vezes o que havia de errado com ela porem Tamao nunca respondia ou então simplesmente dizia que não era nada. Da última vez que ele perguntou isso Tamao estourou: " Não é nada tá legal? Não quero falar sobre isso! Eu tô bem então para de perguntar!"

Então Yoh parou, parou de perguntar e as coisas estavam esfriando. Ambos fingiam que estava tudo bem, que não estava acontecendo nada. Tamao sabia que mais dia menos dia eles acabariam se separando. Yoh não queria acreditar que tal coisa aconteceria pois machucava, e muito.

**_E ser apenas um anjo_**.  
-Então a gente se vê amanhã na escola.- Yoh se despediu.  
-Está bem, talvez eu te ligue.- E partiu, sem mais cerimônias.  
Yoh respirou fundo e entrou, estava cansado.  
-Amidamaru, eu cheg..  
Não pode continuar a frase. Ficou totalmente surpreso ao ver uma garota com asas flutuando bem a sua frente o analisando de cima a baixo. Não que já não estivesse acostumado a coisas incríveis e até absurdas, mais _aquilo_ sim era estranho.  
-N- Nihao.- Cumprimentou acenando a mão nervoso.

Prazer meu nome é Anna eu sou seu novo anjo da guarda isso significa que vou morar por um bom tempo com você e vou te ajudar a ficar mais forte e superar algum problema ou dificuldade pelo qual você esteja passando pelo que pude perceber você é um Shaman, um pouco preguiçoso e folgado mas um Shaman assim se prepare pois o seu treinamento começa em breve.- Anna falou rapidamente sem dar uma única pausa fazendo o pobre garoto ficar totalmente confuso e sem saber o que responder.  
-Eu, eu sou o Yoh Asakura. Prazer em conhece-la Anna-chan.- Respondeu, quase 3 minutos depois.  
-**NÃO ME CHAME DE ANNA-CHAN!  
**Ela cerrou os dentes e os punhos fazendo o pobre garoto se encolher perto da porta, tremendo.

Maru, leve a Anna um quarto... E-eu vou sair com Manta- olhou para Anna como se pedisse aprovação- Mais eu já volto.  
-Sim senhor Yoh, venha comigo senhorita Anna.

* * *

Anna entrou no quarto que Amidamaru havia indicado a ela. Atravessou a porta e ficou observando tudo ao seu redor. Devia ser o único cômodo da casa que não estava bagunçado. Era um quarto simples com um fúton um guarda-roupas e uma penteadeira com espelho. Anna caminhou até a penteadeira e ficou observando-o. 

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo.**_  
Anna odiava espelhos, não conseguia se ver neles, não havia nenhum reflexo dela quando era um espírito. Só quando se "materializava" ou virava humana. Não gostava desses dois últimos estados. Não havia mais luz ao seu redor e ela só conseguia observar aqueles olhos pretos e mortos que não transmitiam esperança. Por isso odiava os espelhos mais do que tudo no mundo. Não conseguia ver um reflexo angelical neles. Não conseguia pensar em si mesma como um anjo quando olhava para eles.  
Abaixou a cabeça e olhou mais uma vez para o espelho em uma tentativa que ela sabia que seria inútil. Desta vez ela pode ver o reflexo de um sorriso, um sorriso lindo. Um sorriso que nem um anjo seria capaz. Era o sorriso de Yoh Asakura.  
**_Amar uma única pessoa...  
_**Anna se virou e viu Yoh encostado na porta. Sorrindo. O sorriso que ela tinha visto no espelho. O sorriso que, mesmo que ela não soubesse, ficaria marcado para sempre no espelho.  
-Gostou do quarto?- Perguntou fechando os olhos.  
Anna balançou a cabeça como sinal de positivo e continuou a fita-lo.  
-Então pode ficar com ele.  
-Arygatou.- Ela respondeu tentando se manter séria.  
**_Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo_**

Yoh ficou olhando para Anna, admirando- a . O anjo começou a ficar constrangido e fez uma cara irritada e de poucos amigos.  
-O que está olhando?  
-Nada- Yoh começou a ficar um pouco vermelho- É só que você é bem bonita.

Anna arregalou os olhos, se tivesse se "materializado" com certeza ficaria bastante vermelha. Agora tinha de manter a compostura, era um anjo e um anjo não pode sentir aquele tipo de amor.  
-Guarde os seus elogios para a sua namorada!  
**_Seu amor deve ser extensivo..._**

Yoh tentou abrir a boca para falar algo porém optou por ficar calado. Saiu deixando Anna a sós. Ela agora estava observando o espelho.

* * *

EU- **Ufa! Cap 1 e 2 prontos! Dependendo das reviews eu posso continuar ou "travar" aqui. Isso não quer dizer que eu não aceite criticas! Se vcs não estiverem gostando avisem que eu refaço. Obs: também aceito sugestões e elogios hehehe.  
Bom é isso Bjs Até**


	3. Lagrimas de um anjo

_**Cap. 3**_

**_Lágrimas de um anjo_**

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo..**_

_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

_**O anjo que guarda**_

_**O anjo que protege...**_

**_Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares_**

_**E ser apenas um anjo...**_

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo...**_

A chuva era presente em quase todo o Japão, o que não era de se estranhar para uma estação como o verão. Em todos os colégios os alunos retornavam do intervalo para suas respectivas salas de aula. Alguns ainda colocavam o resto da conversa em dia, não era diferente nem mesmo em escolas particulares.

"Realmente Anna, eu acho melhor não."

Yoh Assakura se encontrava em frente a porta do banheiro masculino a mais ou menos dois minutos. Era o tempo em que ele estava discutindo com seu anjo da guarda porque não queria que ele o acompanhasse em _todos _os momentos.

"Por quê não? Está com vergonha de alguma coisa?-" Anna perguntou com os braços cruzados e olhando na cara dele ( que já era de desespero pois ele realmente estava muito apertado).

"Exato... E eu preciso muito ir..."

"Não vai enquanto não me explicar o motivo."

Obviamente Anna sabia porque Yoh insistia tanto em não deixa-la entrar, apenas queria ver a cara confusa dele enquanto tentava explicar-se.

"Hey Yoh, com quem você está falando?"

Uma voz um tanto infantil lhe perguntou. Infantil apenas para combinar com a estatura de seu dono que olhava o amigo com olhos grandes e curiosos.

"Deixe-o Manta, é um idiota, fica falando sozinho..."- um garoto chinês falou, agressivo como sempre.

"Acho que é um Shaman-Baka sacaram? "– Foi a vez do garoto afro falar, mais uma de suas piadas que ninguém compreendia.

"Essa não deu para engolir..."

"Shaman Baka..."- A menina de cabelos azuis piscou duas vezes sem entender e de repente caiu na risada.

"Você está bem Pirika?"- Perguntou seu irmão mais velho preocupado.

"**Hahahahahahhahaha!** Você é hilário Chocolove!"

"Obrigado..."- A cor da pele do menino passou de negra para vermelha em questão de segundos.

**_Amar uma única pessoa..._**

"Então vocês não podem vê-la?" – Yoh perguntou, se referindo a seu anjo da guarda.

"Ela quem Yoh? É uma piada?"- Pirika perguntou inocentemente.

Foi quando se deu conta, Anna não era um espirito comum e também não podia ser vista por qualquer Xamã, somente por ele. Isso realmente era estranho... Os Xamãs não deveriam ver todo o tipo de espirito? Porém agora não era hora de pensando nisso.

"Agora eu vou entrar **E VOCÊ VAI FICAR ME ESPERANDO AQUI FORA**!"- Ficou realmente vermelho com a exclamação.

Os adolescentescomeçaram a rir, Anna também não pode deixar de achar graça. Yoh se parecia tanto com uma criança!

_**Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo...**_

O sinal bateu.

Os outros alunos e os amigos de Yoh voltaram pra classe pois não queriam se atrasar para as aulas. Apenas Anna ficou esperando-o na porta, rindo baixinho.

"Agora eu já posso voltar pra classe!"- disse assim que saiu do banheiro.

" Yoh"

Uma voz feminina o chamou, e veio correndo em direção a ele.

"Eu preciso conversar com você... É muito sério."- Tamao começou receosa.

" A qualquer hora!"Yoh exclamou sorrindo.

"Isso é sério Asakura Yoh!"- Tamao elevou a voz, Yoh arregalou os olhos pois nunca tinha ouvido Tamao levantar a voz para ninguém, principalmente para ele.

"Pode ser depois da aula então?"

"Sim."

Tamao se dirigiu para sua sala rapidamente sem olhar para trás.

"Anna, eu acho melhor você ir pra casa agora."

_**Seu amor deve ser extensivo...**_

"Você é quem sabe."

Anna então tomou o caminho de casa. Yoh a acompanhou com os olhos até onde pôde em seguida foi para sua sala.

_" Hoje vai ser um longo dia"- pensou_

* * *

Anna perdeu a conta de quantas horas estava em frente a janela esperando Yoh chegar. Pelo relógio já havia se passado duas horas desde o último sinal da escola e nada dele. 

Ela já estava pensando em ir procura-lo quando, finalmente, ele chegou.

**_Não é permitido a um anjo_**...

Yoh abriu a porta e deu de cara com Anna de braços cruzados pedindo uma explicação. Simplesmente atravessou-a e foi para o quarto. O anjo permaneceu parado, incrédulo no que acabara de ocorrer.

O que terá acontecido com ele?- Amidamaru perguntou.

* * *

Anna entrou no quarto do Xamã irritada. Quem ele pensava que era para trata-la daquela maneira? E depois de horas esperando-o em frente a janela... Só podia ser brincadeira! 

"Escuta aqui Asakura quem você pensa que é para..."

**_Chorar por todas as pessoas..._**

Parou de falar assim que o viu. Sentiu o coração apertado. Seus pés tocaram o chão e rapidamente ela se materializou e transformou-se em humana.

Ele estava sentado em um futon olhando com os olhos perdidos para o vazio da parede. Estava confuso, completamente confuso e desorientado...Já não sabia mais o que acontecia fora do quarto e, para ele, não importava mais. Ele não se importava em ficar horas ou até mesmo dias preso dentro daquele quarto, por menor que fosse o espaço e por mais escuro que estivesse não queria mais sair dali.

"Anna, por acaso os anjos se apaixonam?" – perguntou sem fita-la, com tristeza na voz.

**_Suas lágrimas devem regar..._**

Anna não pode responder. Ficou pensando por algum tempo, nunca ouvira nenhum caso de algum anjo que já havia se apaixonado. Ela porém, era relativamente nova para responder isso; tinha apenas um século e meio de existência. Além disso não havia entre os anjos o sexo masculino e feminino.

"Iam se completar sete meses..."

_**Uma por vez...**_

Anna pode perceber que Yoh realmente era apaixonado pela Tamao.. Mas afinal o que era estar apaixonado? Ela como anjo talvez nunca descobrisse isso. Mas de que adiantaria? Pelo visto não era algo realmente bom...

Continuou observando Yoh, amargurado, um estado deplorável... Principalmente para um menino. Fez então a única coisa que lhe cabia fazer.

_**As flores que brotam em cada alma humana... **_

"YOH ASAKURA SE VOCÊ NÃO PARAR DE CHORAR AGORA MESMO EU **QUEBRO A TUA CARA!"**

Yoh arregalou os olhos assustado. Que tipo de anjo louco era aquele que em uma hora dessas o ameaçava? Realmente, talvez nunca conseguisse entender Anna.

"Escuta aqui, você acha que só porque está fazendo esse papelão aquela menina vai voltar correndo pra você? Pois eu te digo:ela não vai! Os tempos bons não vão voltar. Então porque você não se concentra em algo mais útil e vai treinar por exemplo hein?"

Yoh parou de olhar a parede e dirigiu o olhar a Anna. A garota parecia estar muito convicta do que dizia e talvez estivesse certa. Anna respirou fundo e se aproximou de Yoh, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Eu sei que isso não é fácil, mais você se lamentar não vai adiantar nada. O melhor agora é esquecer. Eu nunca fui boa nisso mas... Como anjo da guarda e tudo mais... Se você precisar de mim eu vou estar aqui."

Yoh então fechou os olhos e sorriu, sorriu como só ele sabia sorrir, deixando o jovem anjo um pouco perdido.

"Você tem razão, arygatou Anna."

"É.. é só o meu trabalho..."

O anjo se levantou e caminhou para fora do quarto. Yoh apenas a acompanhou com os olhos.

* * *

**Ai- Chan-** Oiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee! Desculpem pela demora! É que eu queria colocar 2 Cap. de uma só vez pq eu não tenho certeza de quando vou poder escrever novamente pq tenho outra fic pra terminar( que já tá atrasada ¬¬). 

Eu queria agradecer de verdade pelos vários comentários q vcs me deixaram! Eu pensei q não ia conseguir um se quer. Nossa eu nem sei como agradecer... Vou dexar um humilde obrigado pra todo mundo

**A quem comentou: **

**Amanda e Luana- Noooooosaaa brigadaaaaaa! Que bom que vc(vcs?) gostou da fic! Vc acha mesmo que eu escrevo bem ( ficando vermelha) valeu. XD E aqui está o cap 2.**

**Naemi- Prazer em conhece-la .! Eu não pretendo parar de escrever e obrigado pelos elogios. Vc chorou mesmo ? Fica assim não q tudo dah certo no final!( pelo menos espero)Valeu mesmo viu? **

**Obs: Eu te adicionei no Msn espero q naum se importe!o . o"**

**Maísa- Obrigada( ficando vermelha) eu não acho q mereça tudo isso ...**

**Estelar- Tá diferente mesmo? Eeeeeeeee! Consegui! Fiz uma fic decente! Brigada! Vou continuar sim! Bjs**

**Menininha das trevas- Q exagero magina numeh tudo isso naum... Eu tambem nem sei de onde eu tirei a Idéia de fazer a Anna virar um anjo... Saiu assim quando eu vi a primeira cena do "clipe" do Omokage... Ah, e graças a sua sugestão eu fiz esse capitulo com o Chocolove, Pirika, Ren... etc...****O-BRI-GA-DA pelo comentário! Bjs**

**Anna e Sasami- Brigadinha, e não a pobre coitada ak não se lembra de nenhuma Megami sama ú.ù...**

**Mika- Ué, é assim q nós atraímos leitores x ( por favor não me mate! O.O) E sim, a continuação já tá aqui e o cap seguinte tah pronto tb!**

**Yami no Goddess- Q bom q vc gostou! XDD e eu estou fazendo o possível pra continuar bem rápido ( o problema é q as vezes a mente num ajuda muito) ¬¬**

**Dark Akire- Seja bem Vinda as fics de Shaman King! XDDD obrigada e eu espero de coração q vc continue lendo ( e principalmente gostando) da minha fic! Bjs**


	4. Rainha do gelo

**Rainha do Gelo**

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo**_

_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

_**O anjo que guarda**_

_**O anjo que protege**_

_**Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares**_

_**E ser apenas um anjo**_

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo**_

_**amar uma única pessoa**_

_**Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo**_

_**Seu amor deve ser extensivo**_

_**Não é permitido a um anjo**_

Mais uma vez ela o esperava em frente a janela. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado para Anna. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ela conhecera Yoh e o ajudara a resolver o seu "problema amoroso". Fazia pouco mais de um mês que Anna vira aquele sorriso pela primeira vez. Era o sorriso que ficava em sua mente toda vez que ele saia para a escola e a deixava sozinha em casa. Era o sorriso do espelho.

Anna começou a flutuar de um lado para o outro tentando tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. O que estava acontecendo com ela afinal de contas?

Foi então que ouviu vozes. Uma delas era do Yoh, ela sabia. Mas e a outra? Se aproximou da janela novamente e, ainda flutuando, olhou para fora.

"Aquela menina de novo?"

_**Chorar por todas as pessoas**_

Então aconteceu algo que Anna não esperava, contra a sua vontade o anjo se materializou tornando-se humano. Seu pé direito chocou-se contra o chão e o corpo caiu sobre ele. Sem entender o anjo tentou se levantar porem não conseguiu e tudo começou a escurecer.

* * *

Yoh voltava da escola sozinho, seu amigo Manta, por mais incrível que fosse, não tinha ido á escola naquele dia. 

O Xamãolhou para a janela de sua casa, imaginou que Anna deveria estar esperando-o como sempre. Sorriu. Mesmo sendo um "pouco" fria e nunca demonstrar seus sentimentos Yoh sabia que ela se preocupava com ele.

_**Suas lágrimas**_

"Yoh! Me espere!"- Alguém o chamou distante.

Ele parou e virou-se. Um pouco longe uma menina de cabelo rosa corria em sua direção e acenava pedindo para que ele esperasse.

"Tamao?"

Oi Yoh.- Cumprimentou com o rosto corado.

O que está fazendo aqui?- Arregalou os olhos espantado.

"Eu queria conversar com você..."

"Tudo bem."- Ele sorriu.

Sobre o mês passado eu...- Começou nervosa e timida ao mesmo tempo.

Parou ao ouvir um barulho de objetos se quebrando dentro da casa dos Asakura. Ambos olharam para a porta.

"Yoh, tem alguém na sua casa?"

"Anna!"- gritou e correu para dentro de casa, preocupado.

_**Devem regar**_

Anna?- Tamao repetiu baixinho em um tom de voz ferido e o seguiu.

* * *

Assim que o xamã abriu a porta encontrou o espirito de Samurai tentando acordar Anna que estava desmaiada no chão em sua forma humana. 

Maru o que aconteceu com ela?- perguntou se aproximando preocupado.

"Eu não sei Yoh, quando a encontrei já estava assim."

Quem é ela Yoh?- Tamao perguntou olhando para o chão.

"É uma aprendiz da minha avó."- Mentiu sem olhar para Tamao, sabia que era um péssimo mentiroso e que não conseguiria engana-la. – Ela vai passar um tempo aqui como treinamento.

Tamao continuou com a cabeça baixa sem responder. Yoh olhou para ela e em seguida para o seu espirito guardião.

"Eu vou coloca-la no sofá Maru, me ajuda."

* * *

Anna acordou um pouco tonta, sentia uma dor terrível no pé direito até a altura do calcanhar. Fechou os olhosnovamente e ouviu o barulho da chuva caindo e batendo na janela. Ao retornar a abri-los e viu três seres olhando-a atentamente procurados. 

"O que aconteceu?" – Perguntou para o xamã ao seu lado.

"Você desmaiou".- Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dela.- Você tá bem?

Acenou com a cabeça se lembrando do que acontecera. Provavelmente tinha caído em cima do pé e o quebrado, quando tentou levantar não agüentou a dor e desmaiou.

_" Eu sou uma Baka"_

Pensou.

"Eu acho que é melhor eu ir embora".- Tamao disse e se levantou.

Vai sair nessa chuva?- Amidamaru perguntou.

Se eu não for agora a chuva vai piorar.- Disse abrindo a porta e saiu cabisbaixa.

Vai atras dela.- Anna mandou desviando o olhar do de Yoh.

"Mas..."

Vai agora!- deu lhe um tapa na cara para encentiva-lo.

Eu não vou!- Esfregou o rosto inchado.- Não espera mesmo que eu vá te deixar aqui não é?

"Baka."

Cruzou os braços sem acreditar na teimosia e insistencia do garoto. O que ele estava querendo afinal?

* * *

Manta corria apressado para a casa de seu amigo Xamã. A chuva era forte, segundo a previsão do tempo talvez inicia-se uma tempestade. Mesmo assim ele se arriscou, tinha de pegar o dever de casa já que não havia comparecido a aula naquela manhã. 

_**Uma por vez**_

"Tamao?"

Ficou um pouco vermelho ao vê-la. Notou então que a menina estava um pouco triste. Não entendeu porque. Ela não tinha decidido que voltaria a namorar com o Yoh? Será que ele a rejeitou?

Pouco provável. Quem em sã consciência iria rejeitar uma garota como ela?

"Tamao você tá bem?"

"Sim Manta arygatou."- respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

V-você quer o meu guarda-chuvas?- perguntou ficando vermelho e lhe entregando o guarda-chuva azul.

Arygatou Manta. – Abriu o guarda-chuvas e curvando-se lhe deu um pequeno beijo no rosto- Tenho de ir Ja ne.

Tchau tchau...- Se despediu vermelho e entrou.

* * *

"Yoh por que a Tamao tava triste daquele jei...-A MEU DEUS! YOH VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA?" 

Perguntou gritando ao ver Yoh " massageando " os pés daquela garota estranha.

"Do que cê tá falando Manta?"

"COMO ASSIM O QUE EU TO FALANDO?- Apontou o dedo na cara do amigo- VOCÊ NÃO TEM VERGONHA DE FIC"—

Levou um chute de esquerda da menina e caiu no chão com o rosto super inchando e vermelho. Olhou assustado para Yoh.

"Cala a boca seu cara de pastel!"

"Poxa Anna, não devia Ter chutado ele com tanta força. Manta cê tá legal?"

"Acho que tô vivo... Brigado..."

"Eu sou o anjo da guarda dele seu cara de pastel... Tô aqui pra ajudar a vida desse seu amigo. Só que ele não consegue fazer nada certo e assim eu não consigo voltar para o _Gokuraku _."

Mas Anna... – Yoh começou um pouco decepcionado- Eu gosto de ter você por aqui.

_**As flores que brotam em cada alma humana**_

O anjo permaneceu em silêncio por dois minutos sem saber o que responder, não esperava que ele lhe dissesse aquilo. Na verdade, não esperava que ele dissesse nada, ainda mais daquele jeito tão inocente.

"Vai treinar!"- Ordenoualterando tatalmente o rumo da conversa.

"O quê?"- O Xamã perguntou confuso.

"Vai treinar lá fora agora! Têm um monte de pesos esperando por você."

"MAS TÁ CHOVENDO MUITO LÁ FORA!"

"Não tenho nada com isso. E você cara de pastel: VAI LIMPAR A CASA!"

"Por quê eu?"

* * *

**_Que anjo posso ser?_**

38.3. – Leu em voz baixa a temperatura que o termômetro indicava.

Olhou então para o garoto deitado no futon. Febre alta. Com certeza era resultado dos treinamentos em baixo de chuva que ela o havia obrigado a realizar.

Naquela manhã Yoh não foi à escola, se quer levantou ou abriu os olhos. O anjo flutuava nervosamente de um lado para o outro extremamente preocupado. Amidamaru, assim como os outros espíritos, estava ausente.

_" Talvez alguma convenção"_

Pensou.

Os ponteiros do relógio se moviam incessantemente, mudando de segundos para minutos e de minutos para horas. O anjo porem não viu o tempo passar. Permaneceu ao lado de seu protegido esperando que o mesmo acordasse ou mostrasse sinal de melhora. O que não ocorria.

**8:37am- 5:45pm**

O dia passou sem que Anna pudesse perceber, o xamã permaneceu o dia sob seus cuidados e sob a febre que não o deixava. Abriu os olhos algumas vezes apenas para olhar em volta e dormir em seguida. Sem sorriso, sem olhar doce.

_**Que amor poderia dar?**_

"Baka, a culpa é sua."- Falou baixinho para si mesma. Que tipo de anjo ela era?

Não se martirizou por muito tempo. Logo a campainha tocou. Por trás da porta a figura feminina de cabelos rosas. Já em forma humana o anjo mancou até a porta e abriu.

Ambas as garotas se olharam de cima a baixo. Um clima pesado tomou conta do lugar. Tamao tentou sorrir amigavelmente porém o nervosismo tomou conta dela fazendo-a simplesmente abaixar a cabeça.

"Posso entrar?"- perguntou baixinho, como Anna fez que sim com a cabeça entrou sem demora.- Arygatou.

"O Yoh está doente, vou preparar um chá pra ele. Pode se sentar no sofá."

Sentou-se e ficou a encarar o fundo escuroda televisão que estava desligada.

* * *

A garota abriu a porta com certo medo e receio. Não sabia ao certo o que fazia lá, nem se o que fazia era certo. 

_"Tarde demais para voltar atrás."_

Exigiu muita coragem de sua parte invadir aquele quarto. No entanto valeu a pena. Olhou para aquele que agora dormia e sorriu. Era tão lindo...

Precisou de apenas um pouco mais de coragem para deitar-se ao seu lado e ficar admirando-o. Sabia que não estava sendo racional, porém não era mais a razão que tomava conta de seu corpo e sua mente.

"Sabe ..."- Começou a falar baixinho no ouvido dele-" eu nunca devia Ter terminado com você... Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo Yoh mas agora eu sei, mais do que nunca, que eu te amo. Te amo de verdade. E eu..." – lágrimas começaram a brotar de seus olhos-" Eu não quero Ter que dividi-lo com ninguém. Muito menos com ela."

Enxugou as lágrimas e respirou fundo. Se preparando para terminar a declaração.

"Mas você não á ama não é Yoh? Você nunca amaria uma pessoa como ela amaria? Afinal..."

_Ela é a rainha do gelo._

**_Que olhos irão me ver?_**

"O que está fazendo Tamao?"

O olhar apreensivo de Anna fez com que a garota sentisse um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Será que ela havia escutado sua conversa com o Yoh?

"Eu estava apenas checando a temperatura dele."- Respondeu totalmente sem graça.- "Ela está boa."

"Se você continuar assim tão perto dele, provavelmente irá ficar doente também."

Corou. Sabia que não deveria estar ali. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta dela.

"Por favor, não conte a ele que eu estive aqui."- Pediu.

" Você sabe onde é a saída."

Tamao abaixou a cabeça e saindo do quarto foi embora, envergonhada.

Anna sentou-se ao lado do futon e, colocando a caneca ao seu lado, balançou Yoh levemente para acorda-lo.

Yoh abriu os olhos devagar e, sentando –se, sorriu.

"Ohayou Anna."

_**A quem irei amar?**_

Sentiu o rosto corar levemente e o corpo estremecer. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? Balançou a cabeça tentando voltar a razão.

"BOM DIA PRA QUE? VOCÊ SABE QUE HORAS SÃO ?" – Mostrou-lhe o relógio.-" São seis e dez. Você dormiu o dia inteiro baka."

"Ah é? Nossa..."- Coçou a cabeça- "Mas você tá tão brava por quê? Ficou preocupada?"

"Não."- Mentiu e lhe entregou a caneca"- Agora toma o seu chá. Tem que ficar bom pra treinar amanhã."

"Ah..."- resmungou e depois sorriu- "Pra tudo se dá um jeito..."

O anjo revirou os olhos e levantando-se foi até a porta do quarto. Antes de sair porem, olhou uma última vez para o xamã.

"A Tamao veio lhe visitar."

Yoh não respondeu, apenas observou Anna sair do quarto enquanto abria as asas e flutuava em direção a cozinha.

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo...**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Gokuraku _Paraíso

**Eu- Oie! Tudo bom? Era pra eu ter colocado esse cap. ontem mas por causa da aula de teatro num deu ú.ù**

**A quem deixou comentários**

**menininha das trevas- Vc ficou mesmo com vontade de chorar? Acho q eu tenho de parar de escrever com o"My Immortal" na cabeça! Todo mundo acaba chorando( inclusive eu ú.ù). Bom, quanto as "várias coisas" melhor nem comentar neh? Xp. Nosssa vc achou mesmo? toh lisonjeada !Não vou comentar pq naum sei como agradecer.. ( virando pimenta) Eu ainda num li a sua fic do SK mas não deve tar do jeito q vc falou naum. Hum... Jun e Pailong? Nada contra ( eu tb achei fofinho no mangah 35) Mas eh q se eu colocar vai perder o rumo da fic / Vou ver se eu consigo tah? Bjs,abraços e O-BRI-GA-DA mais uma vez**

**Amanda e Luana- Q Bom q vc Gostou XDDD ! Infelizmente talvez o próximo cap. demore mais pra chegar do q esse pq, como eu disse antes, eu tenho uma fic do Inuyasha pra terminar e ela jah tah atrazada. Mas assim q eu puder eu continuoaki tah? AnimeKissu e obrigada por mais um comentário! **


	5. E a todos amar

_**...E a todos amar**_

_**( primeira Parte)**_

**_Queria realmente ser um anjo_**

_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

_**O anjo que guarda**_

_**O anjo que protege**_

_**Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares**_

_**E ser apenas um anjo**_

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo**_

_**amar uma única pessoa**_

_**Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo**_

_**Seu amor deve ser extensivo**_

**_Não é permitido a um anjo Chorar por todas as pessoas_**

_**Suas lágrimas devem regar uma por vez**_

_**As flores que brotam em cada alma humana...**_

_**Que anjo posso ser?**_

A luz do sol atravessava o vidro da janela com facilidade iluminando o cômodo e, de certa forma, acariciando levemente o rosto do anjo adormecido. Anna levantou vagarosamente as pálpebras quando o sentiu os raios tocarem sua pele. Sentou-se e, ainda um pouco sonolenta, percebeu que ainda estava no quarto de Yoh. Levantou-se e, depois de arrumar o seu futon- que se encontrava ao lado do de seu protegido- começou a caminhar pela casa lembrando-se da noite anterior.

/-------------------

"Yoh vai dormir, já tá tarde."- O anjo ordenou apontando para o relógio.

"Mas eu não to com tanto sono agora, eu dormi o dia inteiro."

"Não quero saber, o problema é seu; ninguém mandou dormir o dia inteiro."

"Mas, eu não tenho culpa de Ter ficado doente."

"E eu não tenho culpa de você ser tão folgado."

Os dois ficaram em silencio, de repente Yoh sorriu um pouco sem graça.

"Anna, será que você poderia, por favor, pegar um copo de suco de laranja pra mim."

Anna já ia mandar ele mesmo ir, porem se lembrou que além do processo de chegar até a cozinha ainda tinha o problema da geladeira; como Yoh era muito lento iria ficar horas olhando dentro até perceber que o suco estava justamente na porta. Seria um problema a mais pra ela, já que além de gripado iria pegar pneumonia ou qualquer doença comum para humanos. E depois ela é quem iria se dar mal tentando se explicar para Nina ou até ,quem sabe, a "senhorita" Iron Maiden Jeanne. Não, mais pratico era ir pegar o suco ela mesma.

"Não se acostuma!"- disse pra ele e desceu.

O anjo foi a cozinha, abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou o maldito suco. Subiu da mesma forma que desceu; mancando. Seu pé ainda não estava completamente curado, embora se recuperasse bem mais rápido que um humano comum.

Entrou no quarto e teve uma vontade quase incontrolável de jogar a caixa de suco na cabeça do garoto; Yoh estava dependurado na janela olhando as estrelas, tendo com certeza, o mesmo efeito de ficar em frente a geladeira.

Anna o agarrou pelo braço e o jogou com força fazendo o cair de queixo sobre o futon, que se quer pode amortecer a queda. Em seguida fechou a janela e o olhou ameaçadoramente.

**O que você tava fazendo seu Baka**?- A perguntou com a voz alterada.

Yoh sorriu e colocou as mãos no queixo esfregando-o.

"É que eu queria ficar olhando as estrelas."

_**Que amor poderia dar?**_

Anna e lhe entregou o suco se acalmando um pouco.

"Toma e vai dormir."- Ordenou.

Yoh tomou o suco com gosto e em seguida ficou olhando um pouco triste para a janela fechada.

"Anna, será que você não podia deixar só o vidro fechado? Assim daria pra gente ver a estrelas."

O anjo ia resistir ao pedido porem simplesmente não conseguiu.

"Tá feliz?"- Perguntou abrindo a janela e fechando só o vidro, como Yoh fez que sim com a cabeça Anna sentou-se ao lado do futon.- Agora dorme, se amanhã você tiver bom vai Ter que ir treinar!

"Você não vai dormir também?"- perguntou Yoh se deitando.

"Anjos não precisam dormir."

"Que coisa chata. Quanto tempo faz que você não dorme?"

Anna ficou pensando, faziam décadas que ela não dormia. Podia Ter desmaiado mas dormir, dormir mesmo...Também pra que? Não faria diferença em nada. Era perda de tempo.

"Muito tempo."

"Então porque não vai dormir também?"

"Deixa de idiotice, se eu não preciso não vou dormir. Além do que tenho que vigiar você caso a febre volte."

Não se preocupe, não vai voltar.– Ficou olhando a janela- Se não tiver sono você conta as estrelas.

"Eu não vou dormir!"

/------------------------

Se culpou por Ter tido tão pouca força de vontade. Era culpa daquele garoto, estava perdendo o controle! Se continuasse assim ficaria louca em pouco tempo. Por outro lado, era bom estar com ele, a cada dia era como se ele a ensinasse a ser um anjo...

Anna passou pelo ultimo cômodo da casa que ainda não tinha olhado: o banheiro. Lá ele não estava, foi procurar no cemitério, sabia que ele gostava de ir pra lá no final da tarde ou de manhã.

No cemitério não encontrou ninguém, nem mesmo os espíritos estavam por lá o que era de se estranhar. Lembrou-se então que Andie havia falado algo sobre levar alguns espíritos para o céu sob a ordem da Jeanne, não se lembrava exatamente pois nunca prestava atenção no que o querubim dizia. Resolveu sentar e esperar.

Ninguém havia aparecido, nem espirito, nem humano e muito menos um xamã o que a deixou irritada; Yoh tinha saído sem se quer avisar, provavelmente deveria estar com o seu amigo Manta agora andando por ai.

Ouviu seu próprio estômago roncar, o que era comum em sua forma humana, como tal também sentia fome. Resolveu voltar pra casa; Ai do Yoh se não voltasse até a hora do almoço!

* * *

Yoh abriu calmamente a porta de sua casa seguido por Amidamaru que, não encontrando seus amigos no cemitério, resolveu acompanha-lo. O xamã colocou os pacotes cuidadosamente em cima do sofá e foi para a cozinha comer qualquer coisa... talvez tivesse pizza de anteontem... Estava com tanta fome! 

Quão surpreso ele ficou ao ver Anna sentada ao redor da mesa com os braços cruzados olhando-o friamente, de modo que o fez sentir até a espinha congelar.

"O-oi Anna."- Tentou iniciar um dialogo, nervoso.

"Vai fazer o meu almoço. Tô com fome."

"M-mas Anna, eu não sabia que você ia querer almoçar hoje, eu nem comprei nada..."

"Problema seu, eu quero almoçar! E quero algo bem gostoso e bem rápido pois estou faminta."

"M-mas Anna, acho que só tem pizza fria na gela..."

"Eu quero comida de gente! Francamente Yoh, não é a toa que você está tão fraco..."

Amidamaru olhou para o casal e resolveu sair dali, era melhor não entrar na briga. Yoh também achava essa uma ótima idéia porem não poderia seguir o amigo, se o fizesse o castigo aplicado seria duas vezes pior.

Encarou Anna por poucos segundos e pode sentir algo diferente nela, mais precisamente em seus olhos que estavam mais vagos e vazios do que a pouco tempo atrás. Resolveu arriscar.

"Por que você tá tão brava Anna?"

Não é da sua conta.- Falou secamente.

_**Que olhos irão me ver?**_

"Não foi porque eu sai sem avisar foi? É que eu" – começou a ficar vermelho- "Eu queria comprar uma coisa pra você."

O anjo tentou conter a surpresa e se limitou a observar, de braços cruzados, Yoh ir até a sala e pegar dois pacotes; um rosa e um preto. Entregou o segundo pra Anna.

"Eu vi na vitrine e achei que você ia gostar"- Ele Sorriu-" Eu queria agradecer..."

"Pelo quê?"- Perguntou tentando esconder qualquer indicio de ansiedade..

"Eu não sei exatamente"- disse confuso- Toma abre.

Anna abriu e encontrou um lenço vermelho gigantesco examinou-o por algum tempo e, rapidamente, o amarrou na cabeça. Ainda tentou sorrir para agradecer porém não consegui e se limitou a dizer apenas um "arygatou" bem baixinho. Yoh Sorriu.

"Doo Itashimashite."

_**A quem irei amar?**_

"E o outro pacote? É pra Tamao?"- Perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

"Iie"- Ele balançou a cabeça e ficou totalmente vermelho- é pra você também.

Anna pegou a sacola e abriu o pacote, ficou surpresa com que viu: um kimono branco com desenho de pétalas cor-de-rosa e algumas folhas turquesa espalhadas, amarrado na cintura com um laço azul também florido. O anjo segurou o presente com cuidado e olhou para Yoh sem saber ao certo o que fazer.

"Eu, eu pensei que talvez você quisesse ir no festival de outono comigo... Não precisa usar esse Kimono se não quiser."- Estava totalmente sem jeito, nem sabia como ele, Yoh Asakura, conseguira fazer um convite como aquele ainda mais pra Anna!

**"Baka!"-** Anna o acertou com a mão esquerda porém com apenas um terço da força normal. Em seguida virou de costas e subiu para seu quarto deixando-o totalmente confuso.

* * *

As folhas se desprendiam das árvores e caiam suavemente até o chão em uma linda coreografia misturando laranja, verde, vermelho e amarelo em um balé que se seguia em todos os outonos programado sem qualquer diretor se não pela própria natureza. 

As barraquinhas já estavam montadas e as lâmpadas e lamparinas se ascendiam conforme a tarde ia caindo. Fechar uma única barraquinha em um festival como aquele era impensável pois reunia pessoas de várias regiões para relembrar de suas tradições que tantas vezes eram esquecidas em um Japão que adotava cada vez mais costumes ocidentais- o que obviamente vazia compensar o que um comerciante não vendia em semanas em apenas um dia.

Yoh, caminhava tranqüilo poucos centímetros a frente de seu anjo- como alias mandam as tradições japonesas mais antigas onde o homem de certa forma é superior a mulher não importando o quanto Anna achasse aquele costume ridículo, pelo menos naquela ocasião deveria ser respeitado. – Ele para de repente e se vira para Anna com uma expressão muito curiosa no rosto.

"O que foi Yoh?"- questionou um pouco surpresa, seu kimono branco sempre constratando com o kimono preto que Yoh estava usando.

"Qual é a região do Japão que você mais gosta Anna?"

"Por que quer saber?"- Perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

"Fala vai."

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo**_

Respirou fundo e depois de pensar por alguns segundos eliminando várias regiões resolveu optar.

"O Monte Osore".- Respondeu sem dar muita importância.

"Então é Kyouyama."

"O que? Do que cê tá falando?"

"Do seu sobrenome, você não pode ser alguém sem identidade não é?"

"A onde está querendo chegar?"

"Veja bem, seu nome é Anna, você é um anjo e é o único anjo que se chama assim. Só que agora você é uma pessoa, milhares de meninas se chamam Anna. Agora a Anna Kyoyama só existe você. Não acha legal Ter um sobrenome?"

Anna arregalou os olhos com o que Yoh acabara de falar. De onde ele tinha tirado essa idéia? Se assustou; talvez a gripe tivesse afetado o celebro dele.

"Agora chega, pensar muito me dá dor de cabeça."

Respirou um pouco mais aliviada. Ainda era o Yoh que ela conhecia.

"Oi Yoh!"

Ambos se viraram para trás ao ouvir a vozinha chamar por eles. Anna reconheceu todos os amigos do Yoh: O bicudinho, o nanico cara de pastel enfim todos eles, só ficou realmente surpresa com uma garota de kimono rosa, que aliais, era muito conhecida sua.

"Andie, o que está fazendo aqui?"-

"Eu sou o anjo da guarda do Ren!"- Respondeu com alegria.

"Ela não é mesmo uma gracinha?"- Jun, a irmã de Ren perguntou sorrindo.- "Ela cuida super bem do Ren..."

"Não é verdade!"- O xamã gritou com o rosto vermelho- "Eu a encontrei na varanda do meu apartamento e..."

"Caramba!"- Horo Horo exclamou com os olhos arregalados- "Como é que essa menininha conseguiu chegar ao vigésimo andar?"

"Eu voei!"- Ela sorriu, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo.

"Deixa de falar besteira!"- Ren brigou com Andie e esta simplesmente piscou os olhos inocentemente.

"Não é besteira Ren-kun!"

**Hahahahahaha! **– Chocolove riu -" Parece que o Ren encontrou uma namord..."- Não teve tempo de terminar pois Ren colocara a lança na ponta de seu nariz.

"Ren para com isso..."- Andie pediu, com a voz suave.

**_E Ter bondade nas faces_**

"Não se mete Andie."

"Mas..."

Tamao que até então estava calada ao lado de Manta, observando com o coração apertado o seu querido Yoh, deu um passo a frente insegura e resolveu interromper.

Ren, conte como você encontrou a Andie.

É Ren, conte como você encontrou sua amiguinha.- Jun incentivou, ao lado do seu "amigo" Lee Pailong.

É Ren conta!- Pirika pediu.

Tá bom.- Respondeu a contragosto.

Ren eu quero uma maçã do amor!- Andie gritou e puxou o seu acompanhante pelo braço indo em direção a barraquinha.

Todos olharam para Ren e Andie com uma enorme gota na cabeça. Aquele era um casal realmente... como eles poderiam dizer? Peculiar.

E esta Yoh? Quem é?- Perguntou Chocolove se referindo a Anna.

Esta é... esta é...

* * *

Lenço vermelho- Eu não sei se vcs perceberam, porem eu não o tinha citado na fic ainda. 

**Eu- Bom gente, essa foi a primeira parte, é que ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas nesse festival e eu tive de dividir em dois pra caber tudo e não deixa-los entediados.**

**Obs; Eu realmente não sei se os japoneses comemoram o outono ou qualquer outra estação do ano. Eu não me baseei em nada a não ser nos animes pra criar o festival**

**A quem deixou comentários:**

**Anna e Sasami-** **Obrigada- virando um produto a base de tomate- Eu agradeço muito pelos seus elogios**

**Yame no Goddess-A tadinha da Tamao.. eu tenho pena dela XD Obrigada... . Acho que agora vc num precisa mais se morderXD ( não faça como a autora louca aki q adora roer as unhas) **

**Amanda e Luana- Ainda bem que alguém fikou com pena dela tadinha...Obrigada pela compreensão mas agora eu terminei a fic do inuyasha(pelo menos espero). - sumindo de tão vermelha- Bom... obrigada... eu não sei como agradecer mais ao seu comentário...Vc num tá exagerando? - ficando laranja. Eu num só tudo isso não...**

**Estelar- Eu acho q são essas coisas imprevisiveis que constroem uma fic não é mesmo? Todo mundo´pode fazer Yoh/ Anna porem não é todo mundo que faz, por exemplo, o Hao"incorporar" o Yoh ( sim eu li a sua fic só cometi o grave delito de não ter comentado porem a senhorita é muito legal e irá me perdoar não é mesmo? na próxima pode me por na cadeia.) Obrigado pelo seu comentário.**

**Kyouyama Anna- Oi que bom te ver por aki, e melhor ainda que vc tenha gostado da fic... Bom, acho q grandes mentes pensam iguais né? ( embora eu acredite q a minha mente pareça mais uma nos)**


	6. E a todos amar 2

**Notas- Antes de mais nada eu vou pedir a todos para que POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM! Nesse cap. tem um poukinho de TamaoxYoh – se escondendo atrás do sofá. -Mas é bem pouquinho! – usando o Youta como escudo – juro! Não me matem!**

* * *

_**...E a todos amar**_

**_( Segunda parte)_**

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo**_

_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

_**O anjo que guarda**_

_**O anjo que protege**_

_**Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares**_

_**E ser apenas um anjo**_

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo**_

_**amar uma única pessoa**_

**_Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo_**

_**Seu amor deve ser extensivo**_

_**Não é permitido a um anjo **_

_**Chorar por todas as pessoas**_

_**Suas lágrimas devem regar uma por vez**_

_**As flores que brotam em cada alma humana...**_

_**Que anjo posso ser?**_

_**Que amor poderia dar?**_

_**Que olhos irão me ver? **_

_**A quem irei amar?**_

E esta Yoh? Quem é?- Perguntou Chocolove se referindo a Anna.

Esta é... esta é...

* * *

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo**_

"Sou Kyoyama Anna."- Se apresentou colocando-se na frente de Yoh de uma forma bastante rígida.- Hajimemashite.

" O- O prazer é todo meu..."- Chocolove balbuciou, assustado o bastante para não querer fazer-lhe mais nenhuma pergunta.

" Eu sou a Pi"

"Pirika eu sei. Esse seu amigo sem graça é o Chocolove, aquele cubo de gelo ali é o HoroHoro"

"**NÃO FALE ASSIM DO CHOCOLOVE E NEM DO MEU MANINHO** !"- Pirika gritou defendendo-os.

"Pirika melhor não se meter com ela não."- Horo Horo advertiu.

"Aqueles ali são Jun e Pailong"- Anna continuou, ignorando os comentários. " E claro não poderia me esquecer da "rosinha" e do cara de pastel"

"Bom"- Jun começou sorrindo- "Agora que estamos todos apresentados eu peço licença para que eu e o senhor Pailong possamos dar uma volta pelo festival."

" Tudo bem."- Pirika sorriu e vendo-os se distanciar acrescentou- "Vamos também maninho?"

"Num vai dar Pirika, eu quero muito ir aquele restaurante ali"- apontou mostrando-o "Ele só abre quando tem grandes festivais"

"Mas..."- Os olhos da garota fitaram seu irmão mais velho tristemente.

**_E Ter bondade nas faces_**

"Não tem problema Pirika, eu levo você. Andar comigo vai ser muito mais legal do que com esse comilão ai"- Chocolove se ofereceu.

"**OBAAA!"-** Pirika gritou alegre, deixando o garoto negro bastante envergonhado.

"Então tá combinado, vê se cuida dela direitinho hein Chocolove?"

"Pode deixar."

"Até logo"- Yoh acenou para eles.

Assim o grupo de amigos se dispersou pelo festival deixando apenas dois casais; Anna e Yoh, Tamao e Manta. O clima de tensão era percebido por todos com a exceção, não muito surpreendente, de Yoh que apenas estava lá em pé esperando qualquer reação dos demais companheiros.

Naquele triste jogo de pega-pega dificilmente todos sairiam vencedores. Era possível perceber o olhar atento de Manta para com a sua acompanhante assim como era facilmente notado o olhar da mesma para seu ex-namorado, Yoh Asakura. Por fim, Anna também estava realmente irrequieta embora não o demonstrasse. Yoh, apenas parado sem nada perceber. Sim, naquele jogo de Pega pegas dois seriam os perdedores e o que, aquela noite de festas indicava, os perdedores seriam Manta e , inevitavelmente, Anna.

_**Saber sorrir**_

Sim, Anna também seria uma perdedora. Ela sempre seria a perdedora. Afinal anjos apenas podem _velar_ uma única pessoa . Sabia que sentia algo pelo mais jovem membro da família Asakura só não especificamente o que era aquele sentimento.

Olhou para Tamao, os olhos tristes da menina também mostravam um resto de esperança. Esperança que Anna havia perdido a muito tempo... A quanto tempo? Ela não sabia. Assim como não sabia o que ocorria com ela toda vez que via aquele sorriso no espelho. Não sabia o que sentia por Yoh porem sabia o que a humana de cabelos rosados sentia por ele;

Ela o amava.

_**Saber confortar**_

Sim, um amor que Anna jamais poderia oferecer a Yoh. Não é permitido a um anjo, amar uma única pessoa. Ela era um anjo, com isso vinha tanto a benção quanto a maldição.

Fechou os olhos, tentando pensar um pouco. Não poderia adiar mais o que era inadiável. Talvez doesse, talvez não. Talvez só assim ela percebesse o que realmente sentia pelo humano. Talvez aí fosse tarde demais... Ela iria perde-lo.

"Nanico"- Chamou , de uma forma curta e grossa.

"S-Sim?"- Perguntou assustado.

"Eu quero comer uma pizza, vai buscar pra mim"

"**O QUEEE**?"- Gritou surpreso e perplexo- "Mas com o festival a pizzaria mais próxima daqui fica quase que em outro bairro!"

"Eu quero!"- Os punhos serrados e olhar ameaçador mostravam que ela não hesitaria espancai-lo até conseguir o que queria.

"- S-sim senhorita"- Com essas palavras Manta correu o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam.

" Ele vai demorar muito"- Anna falou assim que Manta partiu. "Vou dar uma volta pra abrir o apetite"- E antes que Yoh pudesse abrir a boca- "**SOZINHA**!"

Anna deu as costas para ambos e começou a caminhar. A verdade é que não iria muito longe; observaria tudo de perto sem que eles percebessem. Para ver se saia tudo do modo que ela esperava é claro.

Porem, lá no fundo ela queria outra coisa.

"Obrigada Anna" 

Tamao agradeceu em pensamento.

" Ela está estranha"- Yoh disse praticamente ao vento enquanto olhava Anna se distanciar.

"Yoh"- Tamao chamou-o baixinho olhando tímida e fixamente para o chão sem saber por onde começar.

"Sim?"- Perguntou voltando-se para ela.

"Bom eu queria te confessar uma coisa"

* * *

Anna os observava não muito ao longe. Os olhos fixos em cada movimento. Seu coração pulsava acelerado e, mesmo não querendo admitir, uma vozinha gritava lá dentro lhe dizendo o motivo. 

"Não quero saber"- Murmurou para si mesma.

Por um segundo desviou os olhos do casal e pensou; "Afinal o que fazia ali?" Não naquele exato momento e sim como anjo protetor. Céus, não havia o que ser feito por aquele garoto! Que problema ele enfrentava além dos problemas comuns? Deveria ajuda-lo a ser um Xamã melhor? Mas por que se a luta só se iniciaria pouco mais de meio século depois?

Não havia uma resposta e ninguém para acaso envialas.Parou de pensar em tal coisa e voltou a olhar o casal.

**_Saber entender os aflitos_**

Os movimentos de Tamao eram lentos, tímidos e desengonçados porém, ao mesmo tempo, bastante eficazes. Ela aproximou lentamente o seu rosto do Xamã e lhe disse, algo que Anna pode ler nos lábios dela, algo que talvez vale-se mais do que qualquer beijo pois havia saído realmente sincero.

"Aishiteiru"

Uma explosão de sentimentos tomaram conta de Anna, sentimentos que ela sempre fez –com exceção da raiva- questão de manter em xeque.

Amor, ódio, culpa, tristeza, melancolia, angustia, desespero, medo, força, coragem e por fim, alegria.

Sim estava feliz pelo Yoh, porem a dor foi muito maior que a felicidade.

Resolveu voltar pra casa, não havia mais o que fazer ali. Talvez não houvesse mais o que fazer na terra. Voltar para o céu era só uma questão de tempo.

Tempo... Dizem que cura tudo não? Porém ela sabia que o que ela sentia dificilmente o tempo, por maior que fosse, conseguiria curar. O que infelizmente ela havia aprendido na prática.

Percebeu então assim que saiu do festival que havia uma grande falta de luz. Na verdade um blecaute, causado por pura falta de cuidado da companhia elétrica. Anna resolveu seguir pelo escuro, o escuro que sequer representava o vazio que estava sentindo.

"Novamente".

* * *

"Aishiteiru" 

Era um pouco difícil distinguir, agora em Tamao, qual era o cabelo e qual era o seu rosto. O Xamã ficou petrificado ao ouvir aquilo. Suas mãos começaram a suar e a tremer. Depois de parar por dois milésimos de segundo- aliais, ele nunca conseguira elaborar uma resposta tão rápida- resolveu falar.

"Eu.."

O coração da menina quase pulou para fora, ela agitava as mãos nervosa.

"Eu ...sinto muito"

Tudo se quebrou. Era possível ouvir o coração de Tamao se ruir em centenas de pedaços se misturando com pequenas lágrimas que ela fazia um esforço para segurar porem continuavam a escorrer.

" Eu.. entendo"- Ela fitava o chão para que ele não pudesse perceber que ela estava chorando.

As luzes do festival se apagaram porém nenhum deles percebeu.

_**Saber ensinar**_

" Escuta Tamao, eu sinto mas eu não te amo. .."

"Você pelo menos gosta um pouquinho de mim?- Perguntou tentando disfarçar os soluços.

"Agora, só como amiga"

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

" Escuta, talvez você esteja só... sei lá... confundindo as coisas."

" Vocêà ama?"- Perguntou parando de chorar aos poucos.

"Quem?"

"A Kyoyama"

"Eu..."

Nesse momento ouviram alguém correndo. Porém eles sabiam que não era alguém qualquer. Era o Manta.

" Melhor você ir atrás dele..."

"Mas, eu irei explicar par ele?"- Perguntou sem intender

"Pra tudo se dá um jeito"

Tamao sorriu tristemente e antes de partir levantou levemente a cabeça .

"Arygatou, Yoh"

Ele apenas sorriu.

O xamã resolveu ir procurar por Anna, porém não conseguiu enxergar muita coisa no escuro com exceção de algumas barracas que eram iluminadas por lamparinas.

Foi até uma das barraquinhas e comprou uma das lamparinas- aquelas tipicas japonesas- com ideogramas como "paz" ,"felicidade" e "dinheiro" estampadas.

Correu para fora do festival, por alguma razão – ou até mesmo puro instinto- ele sabia que Anna havia ido embora.

Porem ele sabia onde ela estava.

* * *

Depois de muito correr Yoh chegou suado até a porta do cemitério, tomando fôlego começou a procurar pelo seu anjo.

_**Ir ao encontro de todos**_

Sentada em cima de uma lápide com o kimono um pouco sujo de terra, o anjo- agora denominado de Anna Kyoyama- Tinha uma visão panorâmica do... nada. A cidade estava escura e, com a exceção de alguns pequenos pontinhos de luz aqui e ali,o que reinava era a noite.

"Eih"- Yoh disse se aproximando e sorrindo.- "Parece que nós temos os mesmos gostos"

O anjo continuou a fitar a cidade sem mesmo se virar para encara-lo, ela sabia o que aquele simples sorriso causava.

"Eu sabia que poderia te encontrar aqui."- Continuou sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Você devia estar lá com a Tamao."- Respondeu secamente ainda sem encara-lo.

"Eu não amo a Tamao."

Anna sentiu um alívio no coração, ao mesmo tempo que um pouco de culpa a invadiu. O que ela estava pensando? Que ele a amava? Que iriam ficar juntos até o fim da vida? Ilusões. Apenas Ilusões. Uma das poucas coisas que deveria diferenciar os homens dos anjos.

O anjo se levantou e saiu de perto do xamã sem sequer olha-lo.

"Pra onde você vai?"- Perguntou confuso.

**"VOCÊ É UM BAKA!"**

Dizendo isso sumiu em meio ao escuro.

_**E a todos amar.**_

Naquele momento a lamparina com o ideograma "AMOR" se apagou completamente.

* * *

**Eu- Esse cap.tah ruim eu sei ¬¬. Mas eu precisava dele, assim como a Yami falou "xuto a Tamao pra fora da história"( embore eu num goste muito dessa hã espressão). E Também o relacionamento dos dois não pode ser só flores né gente? **

**A quem deixou comentários**

**Yami no Goddess- - Me escondendo atrás das cortinas, vermelha- Obrigada. Eu não quero ser convencida mais eu tb gostei muito de ter colocado a Andie com o Ren. Eu sei que a maioria gosta de Pirika/ Ren mas só descobri depois de fazer Pirika/Chocolove ( q aliais eu até gosto bastante XD). Bjs.**

**Anna e Sasami- É a Anna de Kimono fika fofa mesmo ( leiam o mangá 38 pra provar q eu não to mentindo XD) - Hum... eu não sei quantos capitulos a fic vai ter exatamente porque eu escrevo de acordo com os comentários, criticas e sugestões ( se vcs tiverem alguma por favor fiquem a vontade) porém eu acredito que não serão muitos pois a poesia já está quase acabando. Xutando mais ou menos uns 10 ( contando com os já escritos e tirando as continuações). Você acha muito?.? Obrigada pelo coment.**

**Estelar- É, Eu queria que o Yoh desse presentes pra mim tb.. Ainda mais hoje dia 12... ú.ù... Q bom q vc gostou da Andie XDD. Obrigada.**

**PS: Ler sua fic foi um prazer, desculpa por num ter comentado no dia q eu lié q eu sou muito desligada.**

**Menininha das trevas- Oi! Obrigada- virando tomate- Acho que eu consigui responder sua dúvida no próprio capitulo neh? XDDD.O que vc vai fazer no cap 2 - sorriso malicioso-. Bjs e Obrigada !**

**Kyouyama Anna- Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD. - Mostrando o comentário pra minha professora de português- VIU? VIU EU ESCREVO BEM! E A SEnhora para de me rebaixar- lembrando q estava no ar- Desculpinha XD. **

**Amanda e Luana- Bigadu XDD. Andie e Ren tah aprovado? EEEEEEEEEEE!- agitando as bandeirinhas-XDD. Nossa... - virando cor de vinho- Brigadu então hein?**

**.:adrikah-chan:. - Obrigada. Arygatou, Tanks, Muchas Gracias e acho q eu paru aki pq eu não sei outro idioma XP Bjs**

**(espero não estar eskecendo ninguém)**

**A todos( no caso todas)Obrigada!**

E até o proximo cap

( se eu conseguir, eu coloco um cap extra ainda hj)


	7. Meu anjo cap extra

**Notas: Esse é um cap. extra que eu fiz por causa do dia dos namorados. Não é obrigatório ler pq não altera em nada no Yoh/Anna, nem a poesia é a mesma. Eu só acho que seria interessante só isso. Nós começamos com Ren/Andie, damos uma rápida espiada no Jun/Pailon, bisbilhotamos o romance de Horo-Horo com uma americana chamada Melany ( afinal, as garotas do animê acabaram), Vigiamos Pirika e Chocolove e encerramos com Manta/Tamao . Se você não gosta de algum casal dos citados pode pular pois nenhum desses interage com o outro. haverá uma barra para separar os casais. Assim boa leitura !**

* * *

"Ren, compra uma maçã do amor pra mim?" 

O Xamã revirou os olhos contrariado. Abriu a carteira e entregou o dinheiro a Andie.

"Toma"

Arygatou- respondeu sorrindo inocentemente.

_**Eu tive um sonho**_

"Doo Itashimashite" Respondeu baixinho tentando esconder o rosto corado.

Andie se dependurou em uma das muitas barraquinhas de doce como uma verdadeira criança curiosa. Os olhos azuis observando tudo com muita atenção.

"Moço, me dá uma maçã do amor?- Pediu estendendo o dinheiro pra o atendente e completou- Com calda de chocolate também.

"Só tem com calda vermelha!"- Respondeu estupidamente.

"Então tá bom!"- Sorriu para o senhor- Arygatou- Agradeceu com a maçã já em mãos.

O anjo se preparava para dar uma grande mordida na maçã quando percebeu um rapaz ao seu lado. O garoto era alto, usava uma jaqueta preta e deveria Ter entre seus 17 ou 18 anos e seu olhar a acompanhava de uma forma estranha enquanto entornava um frasco de sakê garganta abaixo.

"Quer um pedaço moço?"- Perguntou estendendo-lhe a maçã do amor.

"Eu não tinha _essa_ maçã em mente"- Sorriu malicioso.

"O que está bebendo?"- A garota perguntou inocente.

"Você quer?"- Perguntou colocando o frasco bem perto de sua boca.

"**ELA NÃO PRECISA**!"-Ren afirmou entre os dentes irritado.

"Mas Ren..."- Os olhos dela se arregalaram de vontade.

"Não diga que eu não avisei..."

Andie pegou o vidrinho e entornou, de uma única vez, dois grandes goles em sua boca e engoliu.

"Tem um gosto estranho..."

"É assim mesmo"

"Eu não to me sentindo bem..."- Falou um pouco tonta.

"Eu não avisei?"- Ren cruzou os braços.

"Ren e..."

Recuou dois passos e caiu sentada no chão, as pernas semi abertas de modo que era possível ver a cor branca de sua calcinha. O Rapaz sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximando de Andie estendeu-lhe a mão.

"Vamos para um lugar mais sossegado princesa?"

O querubim arregalou os olhos assustado; no momento queria simplesmente sair correndo ou, se não fosse possível, se transformar em espirito e ficar invisível. Infelizmente não conseguiu.

"**SE AFASTA DELA AGORA!"- **Ren ordenou, raivoso.

"Ui que medo!"- O jovem debochou- Sai da frente pirralho que eu e a mocinha aqui temos assuntos a tratar.

Os olhos do xamã se semicerraram com ódio, a "torre" de seu cabelo começou a crescer e seus punhos se fecharam. Ele mataria aquele desgraçado se fosse necessário.

O rapaz olhou uma ultima vez para Andie e em seguida saiu correndo. Não valia a pena perder a vida por uma garota- mesmo que essa fosse a imagem e semelhança da perfeição.

_**Sonhei que estava falando com um anjo **_

"Você está bem?"- Perguntou se aproximando dela.

Os olhos do inexperiente anjo transbordavam de lágrimas, em um movimento rápido Andie puxou Ren para perto dela e o abraçou.

Gomenasai!- Pediu entre os soluços.

Ren sabia que dês dos primeiros instantes que aquele anjo lhe traria problemas...

_**Flashback**_

_Era uma noite chuvosa de verão, as poucas árvores balançavam de um modo que parecia que viriam a baixo a qualquer instante e o barulho dos trovões era quase ensurdecedor. _

_Ren virava de um lado para o outro em sua cama não conseguindo dormir de maneira nenhuma. Resolveu se levantar e ir até a sala ver televisão para se distrair. Sentou-se no sofá porem assim que ligou o aparelho ouviu um barulho vindo da varanda._

"_Bason!"- Gritou chamando seu espirito guardião._

"_Sim chefinho"- Respondeu prontamente._

"_Vai ver que está acontecendo na varanda"- Ordenou._

"_Sim chefinho."- Disse retirando-se._

_Poucos segundos depois Bason retornou com uma cara de assustado._

_O que aconteceu?- Perguntou sem olhar para ele._

_É melhor o chefinho mesmo ir ver._

_Ren se levantou do sofá irritado, abriu a porta da varanda e se assustou com o que viu._

_Uma garota de mais ou menos treze anos estava desmaiada no chão da varanda. A chuva havia encharcando todo o seu vestido branco que grudava em seu corpo enquanto os cabelos negros e cacheados recobriam parte de seu rosto pálido. Era com certeza a visão de um anjo._

_**Um lindo anjo de olhos azuis**_

"_Devo chamar a senhorita Jun?"_

"_Não deixe-a dormir. Eu cuido disso."_

_Ren pegou Andie e com todo o cuidado a carregou no colo até o sofá._

"_Eu preciso tirar essa roupa molhada dela"- Ficou vermelho com o pensamento que lhe veio a mente- "Acho melhor eu só pegar uma toalha mesmo."_

_Saiu e quando voltou com a toalha em mãos ela já não estava lá._

"_Pra onde essa menina foi?"_

_Ouviu um barulho na cozinha e foi correndo ver o que era._

"_Oi Ren!"- Cumprimentou feliz o querubim enquanto abria a geladeira._

_Ren apenas observou a garota confuso, não sabia o que pensar dela. Não sabia quem era, de onde vinha se era amiga ou inimiga e principalmente COMO ELA SABIA O SEU NOME?_

"_Vá embora."- Ordenou._

"_Mas Ren..."- Piscou duas vezes enquanto mordia um pedaço de chocolate._

"_AGORA!"_

"_Mas... mas..."- Os olhos dela se encheram de água e ela caiu de joelhos no chão- Eu não posso mais voltar... Eu vim aqui pra ficar com você..."_

_Ren não soube ao certo o que fazer. Seu coração, de certa forma, estremeceu enquanto as pedras de gelo do mesmo se derreteram aos poucos. Olhou para ela e sentiu algo que não lhe era comum ; pena. Talvez ela mesma não soubesse quem era._

"_Você pode ficar aqui, mas só essa noite entendeu?"_

_Andie conteve as lágrimas e sorriu. Se levantou e caminhando lentamente até Ren o abraçou._

"_Obrigada por me deixar ficar."_

_**No paraíso**_

_O vestido ,agora semi- transparente por estar molhado, do querubim praticamente grudava na roupa de Ren. O xamã ficou vermelho pelo contato tão próximo, tentou tira-la de tão perto empurrando-a levemente porem não conseguiu, ela o abraçava com força. _

_Quando se deu conta aquela única noite havia se prolongado por mais duas semanas_

_**Fim do Flashback**_

"Deixa de ser tonta"- respondeu por fim- você não teve culpa de nada

Andie se afastou e olhou atentamente nos olhos de Ren parando de chorar aos poucos.

"Não tive?"

"Não."- Respondeu em uma tentativa de acalma-la.

_**Eu não queria acordar...**_

Ren perdeu, por alguns poucos instantes, o controle dos próprios atos. Andie se assustou ao ver o olhar terno que o xamã lhe dirigia e ,arregalou os olhos surpresa, ao perceber que os lábios do mesmo eram pressionados levemente contra os seus.

"Ren, o que está fazendo?"- Perguntou-se mentalmente.

O garoto chinês abriu os olhos de repente e quando se deu conta do que havia feito afastou rapidamente o seu rosto do de Andie levantando-se completamente vermelho.

"Ren?"- Chamou o anjo confuso enquanto o seguia.

" Não foi nada. Não conte pra ninguém entendeu?"

Andie parou e ficou apenas a fita-lo confusa.

"Por que esta parada ai?"

A menina piscou os olhos azuis duas vezes e, sorrindo, correu até ele.

_**Eu só queria sonhar**_

"Eu quero outra maçã do amor!"

* * *

"Olha Pailong: Que bonitinho aqueles crianças brincando.- Jun apontou sorrindo para um grupo de crianças que estavam, todas juntas, em baixo de uma fantasia de dragão. 

_**Com seu sorriso lindo**_

" Sim"- Ele sorriu de volta para ela. – " Faz muito tempo que eu não vejo algo assim"

_**Minha alma iluminava**_

"Deve ser muito difícil trabalhar no cinema" 

Lee Pailong era um excelente ator de filmes chineses, recebia muito bem por cada filme. Mesmo assim não deixava de ser um homem humilde e preocupado com os amigos; todos os anos ele visitava a família Tao o que deixava Jun sempre muito alegre.

"Nem tanto, porém _eles_ me trazem mais saudade."

"Eu sinto muito"

**_Com sua voz cálida_**

Jun abaixou a cabeça em respeito ao filho e a jovem esposa de Pailong que haviam perdido a vida tragicamente em um acidente de carro. Agora só restava à Pailong as pequenas lembranças de cada momento.

"Porem eu tenho certeza que estão olhando por você"- Jun completou tentando anima-lo

_**A cada palavra**_

"Sim, também tenho certeza disso" – Pailong sorriu tristemente.

"É"

"Gostaria de comer alguma coisa senhorita Jun?" 

"Claro Pailong adoraria, mas por favor, não me chame mas de senhorita já somos velhos amigos não?"

" Desculpe, só não quis faltar com respeito a uma moça tão bonita como a senhorita."

Jun corou levemente e, segurando na mão de Pailong, começou a conduzi-lo por entre as diversas barraquinhas de brindes do festival.

_**Meu coração tocava.**_

* * *

"Cara, que fome" Pensou o xamã do gelo, assim que entrou no restaurante, logo uma garçonete o atendeu, antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de procurar um lugar para sentar. 

"Sinto muito senhor"- Disse parando a sua frente- " Mas o restaurante está cheio... espero que não se importe de dividir uma mesa."

"Sem problemas"- Respondeu depois de pensar um pouco.

"Obrigada"- Ela agradeceu- "Venha comigo por favor."

Horo Horo a seguiu enquanto olhava para as diversas mesas com mais ou menos seis pessoas em cada. Algumas ocupadas somente por meninos que se olhavam furiosos e outras apenas de garotas adolescentes que reclamavam pelo celular sobre seus namorados estarem demasiadamente atrasados para o encontro. 

" É esta daqui senhor."- Disse a garçonete apontando para uma das mesas, nesta porem só havia uma ocupante do sexo feminino- " Eu já venho atender os pedidos"

Dizendo isso a garçonete se retirou, indo rapidamente em direção a porta atender a mais clientes que entravam sem parar.

Horo Horo sentou-se na mesa com um pouco de receio. A jovem de cabelos castanhos usava roupas estranhas, como as de uma hippie, que ele só havia visto em filmes americanos dos mais antigos. A garota parecia um pouco nervosa com o novo ocupante e continuou a ler o livro da Aghata Crist com toda a atenção possível.

"O-oi"- Horo- Horo cumprimentou nervoso.

A jovem desviou o olhar do livro e pausou no xamã, o aro vermelho de seus óculos não conseguiam esconder seu par de olhos cor-de-mel.

"O-oi"- Respondeu ao cumprimento também nervosa. " Meu nome é Melany"

_**Era difícil de explicar**_

"Hã o que?"- Ficou vermelho- "Ah meu nome é Horo-Horo, Hajimemashite"

"Como era mesmo... A sim o prazer é todo meu..."

"Você não é daqui não é?"  
"Na verdade eu moro nos Estados Unidos, vim pra cá em viajem, mas meus pais pretendem comprar uma casa por aqui."

"Então você é americana?"

"Foi o que eu disse , bobinho"- Ela riu diante da pergunta

" Aqui está o cardápio"- A garçonete entrega o menu para eles – "Vejo que vocês estão se entendendo hein?"- Perguntou piscando para o casal.

"Er bem..."- responderam em coro nervosos

"Eu já volto" – Disse a garçonete e saiu novamente apressada, dessa vez em direção a cozinha.

"Pede alguma coisa vegetariana pra mim?"- Melany pediu "Eu não entendo muito de comida japonesa"

"Tá brincando, você é vegetariana?"

"Por favor não ria, eu sou a favor da preservação do meio ambiente e do reflorestamento."

_**Mas sei que me entendia**_

"Sério?"- Perguntou espantado- E você também acredita em doendes?"

"Claro! E o que você acha da neve?"

De repente as luzes se apagaram. Os garotos das mesas vizinhas começaram a gritar e reclamar enquanto os garçons e garçonetes tentavam mante-los calmos dizendo que era apenas um blecaute e que a força voltaria em breve.

"Ei você tá bem?"- Horo Horo perguntou quando sentiu a mão de Melany apertar-se fortemente na sua.

_**Não precisei nada dizer**_

"Sim, só tenho um pouco de medo do escuro."

Passados alguns minutos de desentendimentos e confusão os garçons e garçonetes colocaram algumas velas por sobre as mesas ascendendo-as rapidamente. Em seguida, em puro improviso, pegaram alguns instrumentos que já estavam empoeirados a décadas no armário – quando ainda existiam bandas ao vivo tocando no restaurante- e colocaram alguns garçons para tocar em um ato desesperado de não perder nenhum cliente. Os resultados iniciais foram desastrosos porem logo a barulheira virou uma melodia.

Os garotos que antes estavam completamente irritados, começaram a se levantar tirando uma ou outra menina do celular e conduzindo-as para o meio do restaurante onde havia um pequeno espaço entre as mesas e a cozinha que, aos poucos, foi se transformando em um salão de danças.

"Me ensina a dançar?"- Melany perguntou a Horo-Horo.

"Mas eu não sei! Tenho dois pés esquerdos."

"Então aprendemos juntos"

"Mas"

Não teve tempo de discutir pois logo se viu puxado pela garota para o meio do salão. Pode perceber que as bochechas dela estavam realmente vermelhas porem nada falou.

Mesmo depois da última música tocar, os olhos não perderam a conexão e continuavam a se procurarem sem perder o interesse um pelo outro.

_**Apenas em seus olhos olhar**_

* * *

A jovem fitava o chão, desanimada. Embora a segundos atrás parecesse muito feliz não estava mais; Não acreditava que seu irmão havia preferido ir ao restaurante do que ficar com ela no festival. 

Seu acompanhante logo percebeu o desanimo da menina e em uma tentativa de levantar seu auto astral colocou-se a pensar em uma de suas diversas piadas.

"Não perca seu tempo Chocolove"- Pirika declarou cabisbaixa- "Não acho que vá dar certo agora"

"Tem certeza? Eu tenho uma piada muito boa!"- Estufou o peito de ar, orgulhoso.

"Tenho"

"Hmm...** JÁ SEI**!- Exclamou Chocolove sem desanimar.

Pirika se limitou a encara-lo.

"Vem comigo!"- Chocolove a pegou pela mão e a arrastou apressado até uma barraquinha de jogos e prêmios.

_**Rindo como crianças**_

"Uma jogada moço!"

O atendente colocou três bolas de tênis sobre o balcão. O objetivo era acertar e derrubar todas as latas que estavam em uma considerável distância para que o jogo não ficasse tão fácil. A brincadeira até tinha um preço bastante acessível: o preço de cada jogada era equivalente a uma caneta-gel ou um frasco de sabonete perfumado dos mais baratos. Porém, depois de 32 jogadas sem resultado e 96 bolas perdidas o jogo já estava consideravelmente caro.

_**Amor, lembranças, ternura e paixão**_

" Eu estou quase sem dinheiro e não ganhei nada"- Afirmou o garoto um pouco perplexo.

"Não liga Chocolove."- Pirika tentou anima-lo em um sorriso.

"Hei garoto."- O moço da barraquinha o chamou e lhe entregou um ursinho- "Toma pode ficar."  
"Por quê? Eu não acertei uma única vez!"

"O que você pagou de jogadas é o dobro do valor do urso... Além do que a sua amiguinha tem um sorriso lindo também."

_**Brincamos felizes**_

"Arygatou moço!"- Pirika agradeceu sorrindo enquanto pegava o ursinho.

"Poxa, da próxima vez eu também uso isso!"

"Ah Chocolove, não fica assim. O importante é que você conseguiu me animar! Você fingiu super bem que não acertava nada..."

"Fingir?"

_**Abrimos totalmente**_

"É olha só."- Pirika pegou uma das três bolas que estavam em cima do balcão- "Posso moço?"

"A vontade"

A garota de cabelo azul atirou nas latas e conseguiu acertar todas as latas de uma só vez e, abraçando o ursinho sorriu e disse:

"Eu vou chamar ele de Chocolove, porquê ele me anima que nem você."

_**O nosso coração**_

O quase-comediante ficou totalmente vermelho.

_**A alegria de viver, A ternura de amar**_

"Vamos Chocolove"- Agora era Pirika que o puxava pelo braço "Ainda temos que ver muuuuuuuuitas coisas!"

* * *

"Manta"- Tamao chamava-o enquanto corria pelo festival procurando-o. 

Parou um pouco e olhou em volta; haviam centenas e talvez até milhares de pessoas ali. Era quase impossível encontrar alguém, ainda mais da estatura de Manta.

"Assim não dá..."- Murmurou já desistindo de procurar.- Vou sentar um pouco.

Procurou um banco vazio porém não encontrou: Todos estavam ocupados ou por mulheres cheias de sacolas de compras ou então por casais e ela com certeza não queria segurar vela.

Optou por sentar atrás de mais uma das tantas barraquinhas onde não haveria ninguém para incomoda-la.

"Onde será que... Manta?- Gritou ao vê- lo sentado ao lado dela.

"O – Oi Tamao"- Cumprimentou nervoso, não queria que ela o encontrasse.

"Por que você fugiu?"

**_A certeza de compreender_**

"E-eu só não queria segurar vela"- Falou depois de inventar uma desculpa.

"Hmm..."

" E como foi... você sabe?"

A menina simplesmente abaixou a cabeça e fitou o chão.

"Desculpa, acho que se fosse diferente você não estaria aqui não é?"

Ela continuou a fitar o chão tristemente sem responder.

" D-desculpa de novo."- Pediu já ficando nervoso- " Eu não te magoei né?"

**_E uma linda amizade_**

Tamao balançou a cabeça e sorriu triste.

" Não ia dar certo, ele já gosta de outra menina"

"Parece que nós dois estamos na mesma situação não é?"  
"Como assim Manta?"- Perguntou com curiosidade na voz.

"B-be bem e-eu eu..."

"Você..."- Ela o ajudou ainda muito curiosa.

"E-eu... e-eu"- Respirou fundo, resolveu falar de uma vez.- "Eu gosto de você Tamao."

"Ora, eu também gosto de você Manta"

**_Compartilhar..._**

"Você não entendeu. Eu gosto de _verdade_ de você."

Tamao arregalou os olhos surpresa enquanto sentia as maçãs do rosto ficarem quentes.

"Desde a quarta série."- Completou Manta olhando para o chão tentando esconder o vermelho do rosto.

"Mas a gente já tá na sétima!"- Exclamou a garota ainda mas nervosa.

"É.. é né?"- Falou, enquanto sentia as mãos suarem.

**_Mas chegou a hora de acordar_**

"Eu acho melhor eu ir embora agora."- Manta disse se levantando.

"Espera, eu não quero ir sozinha embora"- Ela falou se levantando atrás.

"Que diferença vai fazer? Eu não posso fazer nada se alguma coisa acontecer."  
"Mas Manta... Você me trouxe pro festival como amigo, agora eu vou com você como amiga, não importa se você não possa me proteger, eu só... quero que você me acompanhe só isso"

"Então tá certo."

Ambos caminharam para fora do festival, este já estava no fim. As barraquinhas começaram a ser desmontadas e todas as folhas já haviam caído das arvores formando um tapete natural de diversas cores para os passantes.

_**Deste lindo sonho me apartar**_

"Olha a lua!" Tamao exclamou apontando.

"Acho que não vamos precisar de lanterna pra voltar pra casa"

"É sim."

"Me diz Tamao." Manta começou cabisbaixo- "Você só veio comigo porque sentiu pena?"

"Não"- Ela sorriu para ele.

"Então por quê?"

"Porquê eu quero gostar de você Manta."

**_Mas com muita alegria sei _**

"Sério?"- Ele ficou vermelho- "Mas você já ama o Yoh" 

"Eu sei. Mas eu também sei que ele gosta de outra pessoa...Dizem que quem ama deixa livre... mesmo que doa"- Ela colocou a mão no peito como se quisesse aliviar a dor.

Manta arregalou os olhos assustados.

_**Mas com muita alegria eu sei...**_

" Eu realmente gosto muito dele só que... Nessa luta eu perdi...eu abri mão dele... E talvez ele também perca. E... Você vai Ter que me ajudar Manta. Eu não sei fazer tudo sozinha."

Manta deixou o queixo cair. Tamao havia mudado muito, muito mesmo, porém continuava sendo aquela menina doce que ele conhecia. Talvez um pouco menos ingênua porém ainda sim inocente.

_**Outra vez esta noite**_

"Olha chegamos na minha casa!"- A meninaum pouco maisalegre.

"É"

"Boa noite Manta, e arygatou por ser um bom amigo"

"Doo Itashimashite"

_**Com meu lindo anjo**_

Tamao se curvou até seu rosto ficar bem perto do dele e lhe deu um pequeno beijo na bochecha deixando-o paralisado.

"Er... Até Segunda Manta."

Dizendo isso abriu a porta e entrou em casa com as bochechas ardendo de vergonha.

"Até"- Disse acenando para porta ainda um pouco zonzo.

**_Irei sonhar_**

* * *

**Ai Chan- Ufa! Até que enfim acabei! Fiquei duas semanas fazendo rascunho dos quatro primeiros casais. **

**Aos que tem Namorado(a)**

Curtam bastante! Beijem muuuuito, escrevam poemas e músicas um para o outro, dêem presentes decentes ( afinal ele ou ela merecem) e aproveitem pois esse dia é de vocês.

**Aos que não tem Namorado(a)**

Bom, Nada de ficar deprimido! Aproveitem para sair com as amigas ( que não tem namorado claro), comam bastante pizza de alho e cebola ( afinal, ninguém vai reclamar do seu hálito mesmo) se empanturrem de sorvete e chocolate( ou os dois misturado) e fiquem fora até tarde ( desde que não dê problema com os pais). E quem sabe ano que vem vocês não curtam esse dia a dois?

**Para todos**

**Feliz dia dos namorados!**

Os votos da autora 

( que vai passar esse dia se empanturrando de sorvete e chocolate- eu não gosto de alho-)


	8. Que ama você e nada mais

_**Que ama você e nada mais **_

_**Queria realmente ser um anjo **_

_**Ser o anjo que vela**_

_**O anjo que guarda**_

_**O anjo que protege**_

_**Quebrar todas as barreiras elementares**_

_**E ser apenas um anjo **_

_**Mas não é permitido a um anjo**_

_**amar uma única pessoa**_

_**Seu amor não deve ser exclusivo **_

_**Seu amor deve ser extensivo**_

_**Não é permitido a um anjo Chorar por todas as pessoas **_

_**Suas lágrimas devem regar uma por vez**_

_**As flores que brotam em cada alma humana...**_

_**Que anjo posso ser?**_

_**Que amor poderia dar?**_

_**Que olhos irão me ver? **_

_**A quem irei amar?**_

_**Queria ser um anjo **_

_**E Ter bondade nas faces**_

_**Saber Sorrir, Saber confortar**_

_**Saber entender os aflitos**_

_**Saber ensinar**_

_**Ir ao encontro de todos**_

_**E a todos amar**_

Anna lutava contra o sono que ultimamente se tornara extremamente comum nas ultimas semanas, o corpo que recusava-se a levantar sem nenhum motivo se não o próprio cansaço já começava a incomodar, os olhos estavam sonolentos e lutavam fortemente contra os pensamentos que corriam apressados em sua cabeça mantendo-a ainda desperta.

Suas pálpebras estavam quase se fechando enquanto os olhos negros encaravam o chão fixamente e o corpo, em cima do futon, tornava-se cada vez mais e mais pesado... Ela no entanto não se permitia dormir, o que ocorria em sua cabeça era assunto para ser esclarecido naquele momento. Seus olhos saíram do chão e vagaram pelo quarto até enxergarem o espelho. Seu corpo começou a se levantar em movimentos lentos e pesados até o anjo se encontrar frente a frente com seu reflexo.

Ela estava sozinha novamente fitando no espelho pensativa sua forma humana, seus olhos vazios tentavam enxergar algo mais do que o simples reflexo. Talvez, ela estivesse tentando enxergar a própria alma, ou se questionasse os motivos de Ter sido enviada na terra. Várias eram as possibilidades porém apenas uma era a correta:

Ela fitava o sorriso que estava preso ao espelho.

_**Queria ser um anjo**_

Ele não estava lá naquele momento; havia saído para dar uma volta tão comum em sua rotina. Não poderia culpa-lo por ele Ter deixado-a sozinha, ela mesma queria fugir de si própria. Estava sendo mais rude do que de costume mas isso era para irrita-lo de propósito. Para mata-lo aos pouquinhos dentro do seu coração e deixar de ama-lo tanto. Sim, amor era aquele sentimento que ela sentia pelo xamã que a fazia ficar dias e noites refletindo e torturando-se por dentro. Agora que descobrira com certeza esse sentimento só podia se deixar ser levada pela desgraça.

_**Sorrir ao ver a ventura do vencedor**_

A séculos atrás entre a cultura dos pagãos, mais precisamente dos gregos, existiu uma filosofia de vida, o estoicismo, em que o homem deveria aceitar o seu destino. Talvez aquele filosofo estivesse certo. Talvez Anna devesse aceitar o seu destino de perdedora e apenas sorrir, mesmo que amargamente, quando visse alguém que não fosse ela sendo abraçada pelo seu Yoh com carinho. Isso ela nunca poderia Ter, sabia.

_**Se emocionar com o desespero do perdedor**_

Sim, talvez devesse aceitar ao seu destino, embora não fosse humana aquela filosofia se aplicava a ela também. Anjos não devem amar. Deveria guardar aquele sentimento só para si e carrega-lo através da eternidade. Esse era o seu destino, ela teria de aceita-lo mesmo que, lá no fundo, houvesse algo que gritasse desesperadamente para que ela não fizesse aquilo, para que confessasse tudo o que sentia e depois...

Porém ela nunca daria ouvidos a isso.

_**Beijar a face daquele que suplica**_

O espelho continuava a sorrir para ela. Não importava o quanto ela estivesse sofrendo, o sorriso sempre estaria lá para ela e aquilo a estava deixando louca. O espelho era o seu pior inimigo e maior aliado, assim como homens e anjos.

Homens e Anjos. O que os diferencia tanto assim? São muitos os humanos que querem tornar-se anjos porem poucos os anjos que querem se tornar humanos.

Mas por que?

Os anjos são puros, vivem a eternidade, amam a todos sem qualquer distinção estão mais próximos de Deus, podem cruzar os ares sem dificuldade.- Essa é a visão que os homens tem dos anjos

Os humanos? Estes são briguentos, barulhentos, só se lembram de Deus quando estão em dificuldade, são mortais e mesmo assim experimentam a coisa mais doloroso e linda do universo.

O único amor.

Amor... quanta ironia. Algo que não lhe era permitido sentir. Que a estava levando a loucura!

Sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao espelho. Ainda estava se sentindo fraca, seu corpo humano já precisava de descanso, a semanas não conseguia se transformar em espirito e desaparecer será que...

Será que ela estava caindo?

Lembrou-se de quando estava caminhando na praia fora chamada de demônio não fora? Deixar-se cair... parecia ser uma maneira tão fácil de acabar com tudo afinal, ela já não tinha mais certeza se poderia ser considerada um anjo.

"Não"- murmurou para si mesma.

Ela não iria cair. Não iria se transformar em um demônio. Anjos caídos não passam de demônios...

Aquele sorriso, continuava no espelho, aqueles olhos fitando-a docemente e ,mesmo assim ,ela estava sozinha contra os seus fantasmas.

_**E aplacar a raiva do inimigo cruel**_

Fechou os punhos e com uma das mãos socou o espelho que, partindo-se, lançava vários estilhaços por todo o quarto. Por sorte não sofreu nenhum ferimento, a não ser o corte que sangrava em sua mão direita.

"Talvez, afinal de contas eu também seja humana."- Murmurou enquanto um sorriso fraco formava-se em seus lábios.

* * *

"Que bom que está de volta senhor Yoh!"- Amidamaru exclamou alegre ao vê-lo entrando com as sacolas de compras. 

"A .. Oi Maru!"- Respondeu distraído.

"Vai fazer o almoço hoje senhor Yoh?"

"Vou sim..." "Maru como é que está a Anna?"- Perguntou preocupado.

"Não sei senhor Yoh."- Maru suspirou – "Ela não sai do quarto desde de manhã"

"Obrigado"- Ele acenou com a cabeça e colocou as sacolas no chão- "Vou ver como ela está."

"Certo!"

Yoh subiu as escadas e se deparou com a porta fechada, como sempre. Ficou algum tempo colocando os prós e contras de entrar naquele quarto. Resolveu bater na porta. Não ouve resposta. Tentou novamente, nada.

"Vou entrar!"- Avisou girando a maçaneta.

Abriu a porta e olhou atônito. Os vários cacos de vidro estavam espalhados por todo o chão, alguns até recobertos com um pouco de sangue enquanto Anna estava apenas , sentada na cadeira com um pano amarrado por sobre o ferimento e contemplando perdida os vários estilhaços.

"Anna você está bem?"- Perguntou Yoh com uma preocupação bastante visível na voz.

"Me deixa em paz!"- Respondeu sem fita-lo.

"O que aconteceu?"- Ele insistiu, desconsiderando o que ela acabara de falar.

"Não é da sua conta!"

"Anna... Alguém tentou te machucar?

" **EU TE ODEIO YOH!**" – Anna gritou e, com toda sua força, acertou um tapa com a mão esquerda no xamã.

Ele ficou apenas lá, parado. Tentando decifrar o que Anna havia dito a ele, quando seu cérebro, e também seu coração, conseguiram enfim entender Yoh se limitou a admira-la uma ultima vez com tristeza e em seguida desceu as escadas sem nada dizer.

Ela já havia visto ele sair várias vezes porem nenhuma delas fora tão dolorida.

Abaixou-se por entre os cacos de vidro e, segurando um desses com cuidado para não se cortar, fixou os olhos neles.

O sorriso não estava mais lá.

" Eu, acho que está quase na hora da despedida."- Pensou.

Segurou o caco de vidro com ambas as mãos e, engolindo o amor próprio que lhe restava, fez a única coisa que poderia Ter feito.

_**Queria Realmente ser um anjo**_

* * *

Não havia sequer uma única folha pendurada nas árvores no Japão, as folhas que recobriam o chão já haviam sido retiradas pela eficiente equipe de limpeza da própria natureza e o tempo estava muito frio indicando que o inverno já se iniciava. 

Yoh Asakura estava sentado no mesmo lugar que conhecera Amidamaru a alguns anos atrás. Sua cabeça porem estava voltada no anjo de olhos negros.

"Eu Odeio Você!"

Ele repassava essa frase repetidas vezes e cada vez era como se lhe matasse um pouco. Estava se sentindo o ser mais miserável de todo o universo. Deveria realmente Ter feito algo muito ruim para que Anna o odiasse, só não sabia o que.

"Eu não entendo as garotas, garotas-anjo então..."

Suspirou cansado, não se lembrava de nada que pudesse Ter feito de tão ruim.

"Será que ela não gostou do lenço?"- Pensou na ultima alternativa que tinha e se deixou cair na grama.

"Você nunca entende nada mesmo...!"

"O-oi!"- balbuciou e sentou-se apressadamente na grama.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado dele.

_**Quebrar todas as barreiras celestiais**_

"G-gom..." – Ela tentou falar porem pedir desculpas não era exatamente sua especialidade.

"Eu te perdôo"- Ele interrompeu.

"Arygatou."- murmurou sem graça.

"Mas tem uma condição..."- Ele completou

Anna olhou para ele esperando a condição.

"Você tem que deixar eu te chamar de Anna-chan!"

_**Sentir um amor único e exclusivo**_

Os olhos do anjo se arregalaram surpresos.

"Tudo bem."- Ela respondeu, tentando esconder o vermelho do seu rosto.

"Anna-chan."- Ele repetiu com um sorriso

Ela teve vontade de dar um tapa na cara de Yoh porem se controlou e permaneceu sentada, em silencio.

_**E Chorar por todos os demais**_

Continuaram assim até o entardecer, perdidos nos próprios devaneios nenhum deles percebeu o quão rápido as horas passaram. O vento agitava os cabelos do anjo e de seu protegido e a maneira que foi escurecendo o vento se tornou mais e mais frio.

"Anna é melhor a gente"- Parou de falar ao perceber que ela dormia encostada em seu ombro. Ele sorriu vermelho – Melhor não acorda-la.

Com cuidado- e também ainda mais vermelho- colocou o anjo em seu colo para que ficasse mais confortável e com menos frio apoiando a cabeça dela em seu outro ombro e segurando-a como criança.

"Por favor não acorde agora"- Pensou.

Ficou admirando-a enquanto dormia tranqüilamente, tão diferente de quando estava acordada. Percebia atento cada respiração sua sem perder nenhum detalhe do contorno de seu rosto. Queria aquela imagem gravada para sempre.

Anna poderia não ser a garota mais linda do universo mas para Yoh ela era perfeita. Desde os pés até a cabeça e a boca...

Ela o estava provocando, como fazia quando ainda estava acordada. Eles estavam tão perto, Yoh poderia sentir a respiração dela perto da sua... muito perto. Sabia que era errado. Que ela era um anjo e ele não passava de um mortal porem ele queria se lembrar dos lábios dela até o fim da vida.

_**Queria ser apenas o anjo**_

Ela era um anjo mas estava o induzindo a pecar.

Pressionou seus lábios contra os de Anna com força o bastante para sentir o gosto doce, porem leve o bastante para que ela não despertasse. O tempo parou para Yoh, e o universo inteiro congelou para festejar o primeiro beijo daquele casal tão especial. Onde um ser puro e imortal se deixava levar pelo beijo de um simples garoto. Agora os dois estavam completos.

Mas a separação era algo inevitável. Yoh afastou os lábios de Anna lentamente se lembrando que em breve ela iria partir. Queria lhe dar um ultimo beijo antes que ela despertasse porém não conseguiu. Teve medo de que, se Anna acordasse, fosse embora naquele exato momento. Embora a partida fosse algo que não poderia ser evitado, ele apenas desejava que não fosse agora.

"Yoh"- Ela murmurou baixinho enquanto sonhava.

"Aishiteiru"- Ele murmurou baixinho como resposta e viu um sorriso brotar nos lábios do anjo.

_**Que ama você e nada mais.**_

* * *

**Ai- Chan- Oie! Tudo bom? Esse daqui é o penúltimo capitulo da fic e a poesia já acabou "¬¬ Eu estou agora procurando a tradução da música japonesa "Eu nunca consegui ser um anjo" que estava indicada na edição número 2 de Angel Santuary ( aliais, quem não gosta de violência e morte pesadas, histórias complexas e incesto não deve ler. Eu fiquei três dias com pesadelo depois de ver o Setsuna beijar a própria irmã "0.0) **

**A quem deixou comentários**

**Kyouyama Anna- Tb acho o q a Tamao sente pelo Yoh algo fofo, concordo com vc sobre ela não poder ser correspondida pois o Yoh é só m... isso é só da Anna. Nossa obrigada pelos elogios e dizer q a minha fic está competindo com a Find me é um pouco exagerado. Eu havia lido essa fic a algum tempo atrás e a achei maravilhosa pena q a autora decidiu parar de escreve-la. ouvindo os barulhinhos de cobra hehehe gota Youtaaaa! Volta aki e me protege seu covarde! pega o garoto e o usa como escudo hehehe gota maior Bem, eu não acho que você deva ALIAIS EU TENHO CERTEZA que vc não deve mudar de vizinhaça, até pq eu nunca conseguiria escrever tantas fics do Shaman King e com tanta facilidade como vc. Se alguém tem q fazer as malas acho q sou eu q sou a entruza pega uma trouxinha de roupas Tá bom parei tb. Obrigada e Bjs.**

**Anna e Sasami- Obrigada, e eu num acho q eu escreva tão bem assim. Aliais tem tanta gente q escreve melhor q eu -suspiro. Q bom q vc gostou .**

**Menininha das trevas- Tb acho q a situação da Tamao é lamentavel tadinha - gota- Queria te agradecer de verdade pela idéia do Chocolove/Pirika, Jun e Pailong, Horo Horo, Ren Se vc não tivesse dado a idéia de coloca-los na fic eu NUNCA teria escrito o cap extra. o máximo q sairia seria um MantaXTamao . Bjs e muito obrigada**

**Estelar- Q bom q vc gostou Estelar. Aliais queria te agradecer pelo apóio q vc tem me dado nas duas fics. Q Bom q vc aprovou o Ren e a Andie! Pena q ela num exista no mangá... Bjs**

**Amanda e Luana- Num liga pq isso já aconteceu comigo várias vezes. acredite eu sou especialista em dar mancadas desse tipo mas não vamos entrar em detalhes. Ai ai como eu queria que a Andie existisse no anime ou no mangá- nem um pouco convencida eu neh?- suspirando- Bjs**

**Nana Evans- Seja bem vinda ao fantástico mundo das fics de Shaman King XDD. Obrigado pelo seu comentário e saber que eu não fui a única q passou o dia dos namorados em um triangulo amoroso ( eu, o pote de sorvete e o chocolate) é um grande consolo sim! Obrigada Nana Bjs**

**A Todos:**

**Gente, infelizmente eu não tive tempo de ler as suas fics, mil desculpas por isso mas assim q eu puder eu leio e comento tá bom? Obrigada pela compreesão.**


	9. Eu nunca consegui ser um anjo

**Notas- Finalmente chegamos ao capitulo final! Espero que vcs gostem, se não gostarem podem criticar, eu posso escrever outro final sem problemas, só espero que vcs mandem suas sugestões né? **

* * *

**Capitulo Final**

Anna sentiu o frio dissipar-se e um calor tomou conta de seu corpo enquanto dormia. Teve um sonho extremamente tranqüilo e maravilhoso, pena que fosse apenas um sonho.

Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava no colo de Yoh. O garoto dormia abraçado a ela com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Por alguns poucos segundos o anjo se aconchegou mais a ele. Sabia que seria a primeira e última vez que isso aconteceria, já que em breve teria de partir. Respirou fundo e, como se o ar também estivesse repleto de coragem, o empurrou.

Dava-se agora, definitivamente, fim ao sonhos para começar a viver a realidade...

_**Eu arrumei minha mala cheio de sonhos**_

"ASAKURA YOH!"- gritou a plenos pulmões.

O garoto quase deu um pulo com o susto que levara, mas não menos assustado ficou quando viu que o anjo em seu colo olhava para ele como se fosse mata-lo.

"E-eu posso explicar!"- gaguejou nervoso.

"Não você não pode!"- Anna gritou ainda mais alto.

"Anna não me bata por favor!"

"QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÃO PRA VOCÊ ME PEGAR NO COLO?"

"E-eu..."

"SEU HENTAI!"

**_Quando as coisas ficaram quentes em cima de uma disputa muito pequena_**

O xamã protegeu a cabeça com ambas as mãos e fechou os olhos esperando o pior acontecer. Nada. Abriu o olho esquerdo e se assustou.

Os olhos do anjo se fecharam repentinamente e seu corpo já começava a cair para trás, Yoh o segurou antes que batesse com a cabeça no chão.

"Anna?"- Chamou assustado 

_**Eu corri fora da casa**_

A garota nada respondeu, seus olhos continuavam fechados e sua respiração era cada vez mais fraca, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos.

"Anna..."

—_**a memória de um verão distante**_

As asas do anjo começaram a aparecer, porem agora tinham uma cor azul escuro e não branca como antes. Muitas penas se desprendiam e espalhavam-se pelo chão assim como finas faixas de sangue formando um tapete de beleza escura ao seu redor, fazendo o garoto ficar cada vez mais apavorado e preocupado.

"Aninha... Anna- chan"

Chamou uma última vez.

Anna parara de respirar e seu coração também parara de bater... Seu rosto estava mais pálido... Era como...

_**Esses dias eu não conheci coisas assustadoras**_

Era como se ela estivesse morta.

* * *

As nuvens brancas formavam um tapete por toda a imensidão azul claro. Ouro e pedras preciosas que, de tão puros eram transparentes s decoravam todo o redor daquele maravilhoso lugar, bem como centenas e centenas de pássaros dourados e azuis que cantavam sem cessar junto com um coral de anjos, um cântico tão magnifico que nenhum homem na terra já ouvira ou pensara em compor. 

Esta paisagem porém em nada mudara a cara mal-humorada do anjo de cabelos louros.

Anna caminhava pelo céu, sempre seguindo em frente. Se o céu era tão frio como diziam ser, ela não sentia; estava muito mais gelada do que ele. Se era quente tambem não fazia diferença; por onde passava deixava o seu olhar gélido contaminar o lugar, nem mesmo o Coral de anjos e pássaros foi capaz de para-la.

_**Eu acreditei que se só eu tenho coragem, **_

"Nina!"- Gritou, fazendo todos os pássaros voarem desorientados para todos os lados enquanto os anjos tentavam acalma-los- "Onde você está?"

Por trás de uma cortina de fios de ouro apareceu sentada em uma cadeira de cristal, a figura de um arcanjo, porém não era o arcanjo ruivo que Anna esperava.

"Iron Maiden"- Anna falou com um certo sarcasmo na voz, sem intimidar-se- " Onde está a Nina?"

_**que eu posso mudar tudo facilmente**_

"Bom dia Anna!"- Cumprimentou fechando os olhos e sorrindo- "Como está?"

"Cale-se e deixe de enrolar; onde está a Nina? Tenho que falar com ela!"

"Nina está ocupada com a Andie neste momento... Acredito que a mandará de volta para

guardar o jardim do Éden..."- O arcanjo fitou Anna fixamente e desfez o sorriso olhando-a com severidade- Em minha opinião, ela não deveria Ter saído de lá."

"Pouco importa sua opinião, diga o que faço aqui?"

"Seja mais educada com seus superiores!"- Repreendeu o Arcanjo

"Não é minha superiora!"

" Mas eu que estou cuidando do seu caso no momento, os apóstolos não a julgarão hoje."- respondeu serenamente.

"Que seja."

"Deve voltar para cá, seu tempo na Terra fora demasiado longo!"

"O que?"

_**Pensando " eu posso me tornar um anjo "**_

Não pode conter o grito de surpresa, Maiden a fitou confusa e estreitou os olhos como se quizesse com isso, intimidar o anjo.

" O que há? Por um acaso esta apaixonada pelo garoto?"- O arcanjo perguntou em uma pequena brincadeira, rindo com sarcasmo.

Anna não respondeu, encarou Maiden fixamente que lhe devolvera um olhar espantado.

" Sinto muito Anna."

_**eu fui abraçado por uma rua coberta com pó **_

Os olhos do anjo desviaram-se do arcanjo e pousaram em um espelho de ouro. Era um ouro brilhante e tão claro como cristal de forma que seria possível a um ser humano ver o seu reflexo nele...

Mas não a um anjo.

_**Eu esqueci do sorriso que é até mesmo puro como um anjo **_

Anna aproximou-se mais do espelho de ouro e como se tivesse visto algo nele encarou Maiden por alguns segundos antes de tomar novamente as palavras.

_**Antes da pessoa saber o que é vida **_

"Eu não quero voltar."

"COMO?"

Iron Maiden quase pulara da cadeira com o susto, mas logo reassumira a pose anterior sem, no entanto conseguir esconder sua cara de espanto por completo.

"Eu não vou voltar."

" Tem alguma idéia do absurdo que está dizendo? "

"Por que é absurdo?"

" Porque você é um anjo! Anjos não sentem esse amor humano... Esse amor corrompido..."

Gritou levantando-se de vez da cadeira, tinha uma certa expressão de nojo em seu rosto. Anna não se importou.

"Então acho que serei a primeira."

"Não vou permitir! Quer por um acaso ser transformada em um.. um..."

Maiden não conseguiu completar a frase, aquela era uma palavra abominável! O que faria um anjo comportar-se assim? Não permitiria...

Anna fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Estava farta de julgamentos, farta de Ter de ouvir sempre este tipo de julgamento...

farta...

Mas só uma pessoa não a julgara daquela forma.

_**Este coração é aparado**_

"Eu... já era um até ele Ter me encontrado."

O arcanjo arregalou os olhos virando-se de costas para Anna. Queria convence-la que estava sendo irracional, mas como conseguiria?

" Eu acho.. que eu não fui enviada a Terra para ajuda-lo a enfrentar seus problemas e sim... para que ele me ensinasse como enfrentar os meus."

"Mas.."

"Foi ele quem me ensinou como ser um anjo!"

" Não creio.."

"Não pode mesmo, porque você é um anjo e anjos não sentem esse tipo de amor não sabem como é.. E acho que seu eu posso senti-lo, então..."

**_Até mesmo este sonho que eu trouxe para cima é oprimido_**

"Eu sou humana."

Maiden entreabriu os lábios porem nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca.

* * *

_**Nos tempos girando**_

Uma grande tempestade tomava conta do Japão causando estragos de maneira que a tempos não era vista. Todos de dentro de suas casas olhavam para o lado de fora rezando para que logo a tempestade passasse.

Todos com exceção de Yoh Asakura que tinha o corpo encharcado pela água da chuva e as mãos cheias de lama e algumas folhas verdes.

_**Com o tempo eu me acostumo a tocar violão extremamente desajeitado **_

"Anna-chan..."

Chamava-a enquanto cavava o chão com as próprias mãos desesperadamente, continuava cavando embora não sentisse as pontas dos dedos, exatamente no lugar onde o corpo do anjo havia desaparecido pouco a pouco.

Seus sorriso apagara-se no meio da angústia, indo embora junto com os pensamentos lógicos que lhe eram substituídos por impulsos, buscando uma maneira de encontra-la

_**Mas eu não posso suprimir a palpitação em meu coração **_

Por fim, deixou seu corpo exausto cair por sobre a terra molhada, sentia a força do vento tentando arrasta-lo e a chuva cair mais e mais forte sobre ele.

Queria culpa-la por ir embora

Não podia...

Pois mais do que culpa-la... Queria que ela voltasse

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos misturando-se a água da chuva fria e também ao desespero... não podia fazer mais nada a não ser murmurar baixinho...

_**Porque a rua está coberta com pó que é como se eu puder tingir isso tudo com decepção **_

"Aninha... "

_**Eu não pude me tornar um anjo **_

Parece que a chuva começou cair depois que você partiu... Você também está triste? Se você voltar, prometo que não vou mais reclamar de nada..."

Segurou um pouco de terra, apertando-a sentiu algo macio e fino. Uma pena. Com ambas as mãos começou a tirar cuidadosamente a sujeira da pena e sorriu tristemente.

_**O coração torcido dentro de mim **_

"Aninha..."

_**Ponta asas como um anjo e desaparece longe e fora **_

Acabei de descobrir que " nem pra tudo se dá um jeito".

Era engraçado quando eu dizia isso e você revirava os olhos... Agora eu entendi que era porque estava errado não é? "

_**E o céu que reflete amanhã **_

Sabia que poderia nunca ser lhe enviada uma resposta...

_**Pensando "eu posso me tornar um anjo"**_

"Não é?"

"Pare de chorar seu baka!"

Não acreditara na voz que o chamava. Já devia Ter perdido a sanidade... Levantou-se segurando a pena e virou-se em direção a voz e não mais conseguira se mexer.

Lágrimas paravam de escorregar aos poucos. Ele sorriu.

_**que eu fui abraçado até mesmo por uma rua coberta com pó**_

Ela estava ainda mais bonita sem as asas brancas pois estas, para ele, apenas escondiam o brilho e o mistério daqueles olhos negros que, naquele momento, estavam vermelhos... Mostrando que os anjos também choram.

"Você também estava chorando..."- Respondeu a ofensa, mas de uma maneira tranqüila e carinhosa..

"É apenas a chuva.."

"Como quiser..."

_**Eu esqueci do sorriso que é puro como um anjo**_

"Aninha..."

Aproximou-se dela e a abraçou firmemente, como se conseguisse com isso, prende-la junto a ele para que ela nunca mais o deixa-se só..

"Yoh..."- murmurou baixinho como se não pudesse entender...

_**Eu não pude me tornar um anjo, O coração torcido dentro de mim**_

. Selou-a com um beijo terno pois palavras não se faziam mais necessárias e tão pouco eram pedidas.

Agora, deixavam de ser um xamã ou anjo para se tornarem apenas amantes.

_**Ponta asas como um anjo e desaparece longe e fora **_

Enfim, aquele sorriso não mais ficaria apenas como uma lembrança presa no espelho. Ficaria guardado com ela pela eternidade...

Da vida humana, pois não mais despediam-se e sim iniciavam algo novo que não era esperado e tão pouco previsto.

_**Para o céu que reflete amanhã o futuro...**_

* * *

**Notas-**

**Sinceramente, pedirei várias e várias desculpas pela minha falta de inspiração quanto a esse capitulo, ainda mais ficou bastante simples e um pouco distante do que eu estava esperando. Aliais eu iria colocar o que aconteceu com O Ren e a Andie nesse capitulo mais não achei necessário e acabei cortando. Se por um acaso a maioria de vcs quiserem saber o que aconteceu com os outros casais eu posso colocar também e acrescentar um capitulo pois já tenho pronto na minha cabeça. Se apenas um ou dois leitores quizerem saber eu lhes envio por e-mail sem problemas.**

**Se houver algum jeito de eu recompensar vcs pela demora por favor me falem.**

Ops: Se alguma alma viva quiser me adicionar no msn ou no Orkut me fale ok? Eu adoro conhecer o pessoal do FF ponto net.

**A quem deixou comentários**

Dani- Nossa, obrigada de verdade pelos elogios... Será que a minha fic ficou tão triste assim? (gotinha) Por essa eu não esperava...Brigadinho viu? Bjs

Smart Angel-Sim sim, obrigada pelo elogio - sorriso- Bom, vc deu sorte, atualizei depois de vc ter lido:P Ah, eu acho legal usar algumas palavras em japones de vez em quando... pena naum saber muito da língua e não ter dinheiro para fazer curso- T.T- E naum se preoculpe, eu adoro receber coments, naum acho perda de tempo le-los e responde-los.

Sweet- Gabizinha- Que bom que gostou, fico feliz... Bem, por enquanto eu não sei se vou escrever fics novas por enquanto pois já estou enrrolada nas q eu tenho q fazer- queria ter mais tempo! - Obrigada pelo coment

Saturn-MariCat- Hehe, espero que tenha gostado do final- sem imaginação- que eu fiz. Eu queria te dar um enderço pra vc encontra a musica mais eu simplesmente não sei... Meu amigo fikou de gravar a musica pra mim, se eu conseguir vcs gostariam de pegar um endereço pra ouvi-la ou não? Bjs

Mikinha- Obrigadinha.. Eh taum bom saber que todo mundo gostou!- sorriso- Pergunta indiscreta, vc tb eh fan da Kiky- sama? Eu ADORO ela tb.. -tah foi nada a veh mais eu naum consegui evitar a pergunta.

Miyu Leto - ARIGATOUUUUUUUUUU! - nossa não sei mais como agradecer vcs...

Itako Anna Chan- Pois eh.. chegou ao fim ... Se eu tivesse mais imaginação continuava mais a falta dessa prejudica sabe? - T.T- Obrigadu pelo coment

Nana Evans- Bom, demorou mais chegou... obrigada pelo incentivo

Estelar- Muito o obrigadaaaaaaaa! Serio por tudo.. Num chora.. uma hora tinha q acabar...- chorandu junto- Bom eu não tenho nada planejado ainda... Mais quem sabe?

Amanda e Luana- Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaa... –super feliz-

Notas finais- Gente, muito obrigada aos q leram e comentaram.. tb a quem leu e num comento.. Eu nunca tive coments antes... Bjs

Ateh a proximaaaaaaa


End file.
